Kuroi Tenshi
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Un angel es un mensajero, el negro es el color de la oscuridad y maldad... Un Angel Negro es aquel que trae el mensaje de la muerte, el luto... ¿Podra nuestro angel matar sin enamorarse?... Oh peor aun ¿Matar sin morir en el camino?
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

Era rojo… Amarillo… Naranja… Tenía muchos colores, y a su vez olía mal… Era Humo, mucho y demasiado humo…

-Hola…-

Un señor de apariencia tranquila, rubio y de ojos azules con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, se acerco al pequeño niño de cabello rosa, cuyos ojos eran iguales a los de él, mas sin embargo su rostro era capaz de mostrar la inocencia digna de su edad y unas facciones más delicadas de las que el llegaba a poseer… Sus facciones en sí, le recordaban tanto a "Ella"

-¿Quién es usted?- con inseguridad, el niño que estaba presenciando el incendio retrocedió de un momento a otro pero comenzó a mirar a aquel hombre que le había dirigido la palabra

-Tranquilo, no debes de temerme…-intento tranquilizar aquel hombre dando un paso hacia atrás para hacer confianza- Me llamo Neo

-Snif… ¿Que es lo que quiere?- el menor gimoteo al notar lo que hacia aquel extraño que acababa de presentarse-

-Vi el fuego a lo lejos, pensé que tal vez podría hacer algo…-con tristeza, aquel señor bajo el rostro e intento acercarse al niño de 4 años nuevamente, notando como este no retrocedió- ¿Eres el único que salió?

-Si… Me llamo Lync…-se presento informalmente el menor, haciendo notar obviamente la forma en la que lo criaron-

-No te preocupes, yo te cuidare-

De un momento a otro, el señor, oh mejor dicho "Neo" se encontraba abrazando a Lync y estando totalmente seguro de que jamás notaria aquello… _Sonrio_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece en lo más mínimo.**

* * *

_/ Un día después del incidente ocurrido en la mansión Beliale, aun se busca alguna evidencia que nos dé una razón para saber y descubrir el porqué el repentino ataque, ocasionado por el ángel negro… /_

En ese instante, la televisión fue apagada por un joven rubio de 18 o 19 años, de ojos azules, vestido totalmente de negro en un traje chino y cargando una gabardina en su brazo derecho como si estuviera esperando algo… Oh más bien a alguien.

-Vámonos, llegaremos tarde- le dijo a una joven peli naranja que había estado viendo las noticias hasta que ese joven había optado por apagar el televisor.

-Si, si, ya voy-

Ellos eran conocidos como los hermanos Clay, el mayor de ellos dos, Keith Clay, que estudiaba ya, su último año de preparatoria y su hermana menor Mira Clay, que iba en el segundo semestre, ambos eran hijos de un famoso científico que trabajaba para la famosa y distinguida familia Vestal, por lo tanto era más que obvio que no carecían de dinero, aunque sí de algo de seguridad.

_Era ya muy entrada la noche, y la luz en la mansión Beliale comenzaba a fallar, un joven de cabello verde claro, abrazaba a la joven de cabellera anaranjada, mientras delante de ellos, el rubio veía a todos a su alrededor, estando alerta debido a las tintineantes luces._

_Ellos tres habían sido invitados a la fiesta que se organizada justamente en la mansión, y por cortesía, habían decidido asistir, a fin de cuentas era una familia muy antigua y amable, por lo tanto no podían darse el lujo de faltar ante tal invitación. _

_Sin embargo, las cosas habían comenzado a ponerse color de hormiga, cuando de un momento a otro, comenzaron a descender lentamente plumas, en color negro, obscuro, como si de la mismísima oscuridad se tratase._

_Y sin previo aviso alguno, se escucharon 3 balazos, y como si de algún reflejo se tratara la gente comenzó a gritar y moverse de un lado a otro, solo para asustarse aun mas, cuando el glorioso y hermoso candelabro que había estado justo encima de sus cabezas, se había venido abajo, quedando muy cerca de los hermanos Clay._

_Keith, rápidamente trato o de ver que o quien había hecho eso, y al mirar rápidamente hacia las ventanas de aquel lugar, lo pudo notar, noto a una persona, vestida de blanco, con un arma en sus manos, una máscara negra con toques en rojo y su cabello siendo cubierto por algo, que por la lejanía no pudo reconocer._

-Eso fue horrible, no puedo creer aun que hayamos estado presentes- comento Mira, que caminaba al lado de su hermano recordando lo que había ocurrido justamente hace unas horas, para ser más exactos

-La verdad si, por un momento pensé que fue a matarnos personalmente a nosotros- respondió serio, mientras se detenían ante la luz de color rojo, que impedía que continuaran su camino hacia el lugar que se dirigían, deteniendo la plática y escuchando el murmullo de la gente que se encontraba alrededor.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, ambos hermanos, estudiantes de preparatoria, no pensaban faltar a clases debido a que casi morían… Si bueno, en un principio Mira pensó en faltar, pero la actitud de su hermano y los regaños le hicieron recapacitar muy bien –por no decir que básicamente su hermano mayor la saco de la cama y le amenazo-, mientras tanto Keith, no planeaba faltar por nada del mundo, era su último semestre, si faltaba, podría quedar en segundas en cualquier materia de inmediato, y no quería que eso le ocurriera en lo mas mínimo.

Un suspiro por parte del mayor –debido al cansancio de tener que lidiar con un idiota de cabellos verdosos-, y una mirada a todo lo que había a su alrededor, como todas las mañanas que salían de casa. Aquel lugar se encontraba constituido por un total de cuatro esquinas, donde a fin de cuentas había un punto donde todas cruzaban, dejando ese punto como centro, donde la gente se vez en cuando se detenía con la mera intención de ver un mapa, pedir indicaciones, esperar a alguien –aunque eso era algo peligroso, pero a fin de cuentas ese lugar era extrañamente útil

-Ya está en verde- dijo Mira en voz alta, llamando la atención de su hermano, que parecía haberse quedado dormido de pie, preguntándose internamente si realmente su hermano había dormido.

-Si- respondió el mayor una vez hubiese reaccionado, pegando un leve brinco.

Esa corta contestación por parte del rubio, fue lo último que escucharía Mira de él, solo para continuar con su camino, al lugar donde ellos se encontraban estudiando.

La miraba del rubio se encontraba en ningún punto fijo frente a sí mismo, mas sin embargo, hubo un momento en el cual logro notar como una cabellera rosada y en picos había comenzado a sobresalir entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba rodeándolo en ese instante. El pequeño niño que noto llamo por completo su atención, vestía ni más ni menso que una camisa y un pantalón que en su totalidad eran en color blanco, solo con las bocamangas, el dobladillos y ciertos acabados que tenían algo parecido a un bies en dorado.

Justo cuando Keith paso a su lado, noto como algo le brillo en el cuello al niño, no logro notar exactamente qué era lo que tenía en el cuello, pero podía suponer y apostar que era un hermoso collar…

Lo que jamás noto, fue que cuando el finalmente desvió la mirada hacia el frente, y dejo de mirarle, el más pequeño giro su cabeza levemente para mirarle solo por unos instantes y después volver su mirada hacia el frente.

**La Obra apenas comenzaba.**

* * *

**Comentario de la bien amada y querida autora:  
**

_"El asiento del acusado esta vacio_

_El asiento del abogado esta lleno de basura_

_Empecemos con esta farsa, a la que llamamos...**  
**_

**_Juicio" _  
**

**_-Vocaloid-Capriccio Farce-  
_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**  
_

* * *

_"… En este mundo, alguna vez, a un hermoso prisionero visite… Y la única forma de poder hablar con él, era por… Aviones… De Papel~"_

Siendo apenas las siete de la mañana, esa canción resonaba por la habitación que se encontraba casi sumida en la completa oscuridad de aquel apartamento –era sorprendente que los vecinos no se quejaran por lo alto que estaba la música-, lo único que rompía con la oscuridad y el silencio que se supone era quien debía de reinar en aquel siempre, era la luz de la laptop encendida y la canción que en ese momento se encontraba siendo escuchada, que a pesar de ser una hermosa melodía, tenia sin duda alguna un toque de tristeza y tragedia.

_-"Cuando mi padre se va, hacia su trabajo… Me escapo del hospital…"_-Cantaba un niño de cabello rosa pálido, que se encontraba arreglándose entre toda esa oscuridad con un simple conjuntó de ropa blanco con toques en dorado, sin olvidar ponerse un bello dije que tenía la forma de un ala de ángel.

Al lado de la laptop, se encontraba una impresora, la cual fue encendida rápidamente –de forma sorprendente el niño solo paso a su lado con un toque veloz la encendió y siguió su camino sin ni siquiera ver si se encendió oh no- a la vez que se mandaba algo imprimir, para después apagar dichos aparatos y prender la luz de la habitación de una vez por todas y poder verse en un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Era un chico, oh niño mas bien, que no pasaba de los 14 años, su cabello en terminación en punta de cabello rosado pálido como ya antes se había mencionado, unos ojos grandes en color celeste y vestía el conjunto ya antes mencionado. Era pequeño, se notaba muy a simple vista, su cuerpo, esbelto, le hacía lucir frágil, delicado un poco andrógino a la vista de cualquiera, aquella simple apariencia parecía decirle a la gente que no tenía el porqué desconfiar de él, que simplemente era un niño pequeño, que era solo una inocente criatura mas en el mundo que se encontraba estudiando la secundaria y que sus padres estaban orgullosos de el –aunque probablemente y a pesar de ser varón era muy probable que estaba enrolado con un novio criminal **(1)**…

**¡Jajaja! Si, como no.**

Se encontraba caminando rápidamente entre las calles, _"Iba tarde"_ demasiado tarde, según el "e-mail" que había recibido, debería de estar en el centro comercial a mas tardar las 10 de la mañana, sin embargo, según el momento en el que había checado la hora, faltaban ni más ni menos que 10 para las diez, lo cual parecía casi imposible que llegara a tiempo ya que no sabía ni donde quedaba dicho lugar.

¿Por qué? Bueno, tal vez se debía a que había olvidado imprimir un mapa –oh comprarlo en su defecto- o tal vez también olvido que no tenía mucho que había llegado a vivir a aquella ciudad y por lo tanto muy apenas se estaba aprendiendo las calles y demás cosas… Suspiro molesto a la vez que se detenía frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos y se quejaba en voz baja del ruido de los autos y de la gente que hablaba excesivamente alto… Sin embargo y en medio de sus pensamientos escucho algo interesante, que provenía de los televisores que se encontraban a través del vidrio de la tienda de electrodomésticos.

_/… Ayer por la noche, en la gran fiesta Di Beliale, sucumbió el terror y la preocupación en los invitados, cuando el Kuroi Tenshi apareció.../_

Suspiro molesto y continuo con su camino, no necesitaba saber nada mas de las cosas distorsionadas que aparecían en la T.V ¿Kuroi Tenshi?, ¿no podían ser más originales? por Hades, cuanta creatividad para ese nombre, se les debieron de haber acabado las neuronas.

Se quejaba mentalmente el pequeño peli rosa, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en la calle que tenia 4 esquinas, esperando a que el semáforo cambiara lo cual no tardo mucho en pasar –agradeciendo a los cielos que no tardara tanto en cambiar de color- dirigiéndose al centro y quedándose ahí por un momento, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos, un papel que se encontraba casi totalmente doblado, desdoblándolo con cuidado para checar la dirección que se supone debería de tomar en ese momento –obviamente acababa de recordar que siempre si había impreso un mapa para evitar problemas… Y aun así no los evito-

-¿Por qué diablos soy malo memorizando lugares?- pensó mirando el mapa, y cuando finalmente supo hacia donde se tenía que dirigir, guardo el papel y suspiro molesto, prácticamente el centro comercial quedaba casi en la misma dirección de donde se encontraba su casa, lo que se traduce como un "Perdí tiempo al rodearlo todo".

Finalmente agradeció a los dioses que el semáforo ya hubiera cambiado, aunque se dio cuenta tarde de eso comenzando a caminar solo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba casi solo en el centro, pasando justamente en ese momento, al lado de un joven rubio, que a su parecer desprendía un extraño y dulce aroma ah…

-¿Flores?-

Se dijo así mismo en el momento en que se había encontrado cruzando la calle, procesando la información unos momentos se decidió finalmente a mirar de reojo hacia atrás para ver mejor al chico –de quien sintió hacia unos momentos que lo había estado viendo- de igual forma no tardo mucho en sonreír y dirigir su vista hacia el frente… Algo le decía internamente que ese chico era en cierta forma, importante.

Sin embargo, prefirió no tomar esto muy en cuenta –no mientras aun no supiera si era importante o no- mirando hacia el frente acelero el paso con una dirección finalmente establecida, a fin de cuentas tenia cosas mucho más importantes que hacer en ese momento, que perder el tiempo por una persona de la cual había sentido un extraño aroma.

-Pensé que no llegarías-

El restaurante en ese momento, se encontraba casi vacío en su totalidad debido a que la mayoría de la gente tenía que irse a trabajar oh a estudiar, exceptuando obviamente a las dos personas sentadas en una mesa, a un niño de cabello rosado pálido y un rubio de cabello medio ondulado.

-Realmente no iba a venir, Hydron- contesto, tomando algo de su bebida a la vez que le daba un bocado a la comida, realmente no tenía hambre pero debía de ser cortes con su mejor amigo- Aparte, tu padre fue el que me pidió venir cuando rechace tu e-mail

Y el joven rubio, suspiro.

Odiaba, a la vez que amaba la sinceridad de Lync, esta era… Molesta, en cierto sentido, aunque con el tiempo uno se acostumbraba, el había tenido demasiado tiempo para hacerlo.

-Si… Lo supuse-

-Ya van a ser 10 años- dijo pensativo el peli rosa

-Es verdad… Este será lo último que harás… ¿Estás seguro?-dudando, Hydron se dirigió a Lync, lo conocía, sí, eso era seguro, pero no estaba seguro de que el más pequeño fuese capaz de hacerlo... No desconfiaba de él… Simplemente y tomando en cuenta otras razones, tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal… Algo probablemente no muy agradable.

Lync le miro, sabía de antemano que Hydron se preocupaba principalmente por su salud, principalmente la psicológica debido a lo que se veía obligado a hacer, pero estaba seguro, desde que había cumplido 6 años y estaba consciente de lo que hacía, estaba mucho más que seguro para hacer eso, no se iba a echar para atrás, no era ningún cobarde.

-Sí, lo hare-

-Bueno… Deberás de tener cuidado, uno de sus hijos es mucho mayor que tu, podría significar un riesgo el hecho de involucrarte con ellos- decía Hydron, recordando ciertas cosas que había leído en un informe de su padre… E internet.

-Oh vamos, como si eso fuese a ser algún problema, no creo que…-

-¿Te enamores?... Por favor Lync, tal vez tú no, pero el sí, eres demasiado adorable y lindo cuando te lo propones, lo que realmente llega a ser odioso como una razón por la cual amarte-

-Hum… De todas formas, solo debo hacerme amigo, no algo mas… No me queda eso de involucrarme sentimentalmente con la gente… Con suerte somos amigos- lo ultimo lo dijo mientras bebía algo de su soda, ignorando el suspiro por parte de Hydron que simplemente paso a mirar el suelo con vergüenza

Lo admitía, el se había enamorado del peli rosa y realmente lo seguía amando, era capaz de cualquier cosa por él, pero debido a lo que él menor hacía, y el nivel social de su padre, era mucho más que peligroso una relación entre ellos dos, por lo que el más pequeño, decidió mantener aquello en solo y únicamente una amistad… Que esperaba que con el tiempo se disolviera y quedara en el olvido.

Aunque obviamente era su única amistad, oh la única persona a la cual podía ponerle ese mote con suficiente confianza.

-Bueno, ignorando eso…-decía Hydron, a la vez que sacaba una carpeta de su mochila- Debes de tener cuidado, el único hijo de la familia Marukura está investigando demasiado, y a mi padre no le agrada eso…

Lync miro las fotos y la información que aparecía en otras hojas, notando que se encontraba junto a otras dos fotos, una de ellas era de una chica de cabello ondulado anaranjado largo y la otra imagen era de un chico de cabello lacio negro, los reconocía, antes de mudarse los había conocido porque ellos no habían tanteado terreno, investigando cosas que no debían.

-Mmm… Tu padre odia que investiguen sobre eso…-dijo Lync, dejando las hojas nuevamente en la carpeta

-En efecto, me dijo que incluso recibió una petición-

-¿Una petición?-repitió, extrañado- Wow, eso es ser suicida, se nota que no está tanteando terreno… Igual que…

-Eso carece de importancia por el momento, toda la demás información te será mandada después, como siempre- decía mientras sacaba las otras dos imágenes restantes y cortaba la frase del peli rosa- ¿A gusto en tu nuevo hogar?

-No… Me tardare un poco en acostumbrar al lugar… Me agradaba vivir en Moscú- dijo lo último con una sonrisa, levantándose de su asiento obviamente aquello lo dijo con malicia

-Si… Lo supuse- dijo Hydron, con notoria molestia, llamando la atención de Lync antes de que este se fuera, mostrándole la imagen de la chica- Dime… ¿Te suena el apellido Gehabich?

-Mmm…-Lync se quedo pensativo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si no pudiera recordar oh no reconociera el nombre, lo que molesto a Hydron ya que este sabía que mentía

-Tal vez… ¿El Kazami?-volvió a preguntar, mostrando ahora la imagen del chico

Lync miro la imagen, mientras sonreír inocentemente a la vez que le contestaba a Hydron entre risas, como si aquello no fuese otra cosa más que una mala broma.

-No se… Puede ser… Tal vez… Probablemente…-

-No hagas cosas innecesarias-Hydron se levanta, guardando todo algo molesto debido al trato que acababa de recibir- Podrías causar problemas

-Oye, ellos estaban haciendo lo mismo que Marukura, no es mi culpa que tienten su suerte- se quejo Lync, a la vez que caminaba a la puerta de salida del lugar, con Hydron a su lado- Yo simplemente hago mi trabajo

Y con ese último comentario, Hydron se quedo sin palabras para debatirlo.

-Bueno… Nos mantendremos en contacto-

-Como sea…- con enfado, el menor salió de aquel lugar a paso apresurado… Diablos, ya no podría ir a clases.

Dijo finalmente el más pequeño para despedirse con un ademan con la mano e irse en dirección contraria a la que tomaría el rubio, quien después de verlo marchar y notarlo lo suficientemente lejos, se puso una gorra y unos lentes, no debía de ser reconocido cuando saliera de ahí.

_-Suerte-_

Le susurro al aire, esperando que esa palabra llegara a Lync… Lo cual obviamente no fui así, pues el viento no era chismoso.

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

1.-No recuerdo que iba a decir con exactitud, pero se que estaba relacionado con la personalidad de Spectra xD


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece.**

**Nota: NO lamento la tardanza =D**

* * *

Ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde y finalmente las clases en la preparatoria habían llegado a su final, lo cual alegraba a la mayoría de los alumnos principalmente aquellos –que al igual que Keith y Mira- se habían visto envueltos en el accidente en la mansión Beliale

-¡Hey!, ¿Adonde con tanta prisa?-

Y los hermanos Clay sonrieron, solo para girarse y ver de frente a la persona que les había llamado, que se encontraba junto a otra persona, eran un chico y una chica, ambos se dirigían caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos, con una sonrisa.

El chico era castaño, de ojos color rojizo, que poseía una de sus manos vendadas –la izquierda para ser exactos-, y con probablemente una cicatriz ya casi desaparecida en su hombro derecho, que gracias a la ropa se notaba muy poco, aunque de vez en cuando se veía algo parecido a una venda, en ese lugar en especifico.

La joven, por su parte, poseía el cabello largo, usado naturalmente en dos coletas, justo ese día había decidido traerlo suelto, principalmente por la ropa que se encontraba usando, que era una blusa de tirantes, básicamente traerlo suelto era la idea principal por la blusa, al igual que su acompañante, ella traía un vendaje alrededor del cuello, del color de la piel, para que no se notara tanto, y un vendaje en su muñeca izquierda.

Ellos eran Dan y Runo, viejos y muy buenos amigos de ellos dos, prácticamente los conocían casi toda su vida, sin embargo, esas heridas no eran de toda la vida, eran recientes –de unos meses tal vez, podrían incluso ser de un año- y las habían obtenido por haberse metido justamente en donde no les llamaban… Igual que unos conocidos.

-Vamos a nuestra casa, ¿Por qué?-dijo Keith, como si nada

-Nada, solo para ir con ustedes- le respondió Dan, con una sonrisa

-Esperamos no ser una molestia- se disculpo Runo, debido a la actitud de su acompañante

-Oh, no te preocupes-tranquilizo Mira- Su compañía no es ninguna molestia

.

.

-¿Aun no saben nada de ellos?-Pregunto Mira, que caminaba al lado de Runo, con Keith y Dan frente a ellas, que a pesar de ir adelante estaban atentos a la conversación de las chicas

-Bueno… Apenas ayer en la noche, finalmente se comunicaron… Bueno, al menos él llamo- Contesto Runo a la pregunta de Mira, con una sonrisa, llamando de inmediato, la atención de Keith

-¿Y cómo se encuentran? ¿Por qué no se habían comunicado antes? ¿Continuaron investigando?-pregunto rápidamente Keith, lo que llamo la atención de una que otra persona que caminaba por ahí, pero que rápidamente lo ignoro y continuo su camino

Sin embargo, ante todas las preguntas, hechas por Keith, la única persona que le respondió fue Dan

Que negó con la cabeza

-Shun nos comento que después de eso, decidió que lo mejor sería dejar ese tema por la paz, no quería arriesgar nuevamente a Alice- explico Dan, un poco decaído

-Oh… Ya veo- en parte Keith entendía, si él tuviera que haber tomado una decisión así, obviamente también hubiera dejado la investigación aparte, su vida tal vez si la arriesgaría, pero la de otra persona, jamás.

-Pero también nos dijo que se encuentran ya mejor, lamentan también no haberse puesto en contacto, pero querían estar en anonimato por un tiempo para no verse envueltos en algo mas- dijo Runo, sonriente- Aunque Shun especifico, que solo llamo para ver si ustedes estaban bien, después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta

-Bueno, esas son buenas noticias, después de todo- Se escucho la voz de Mira, después de un breve silencio tras las palabras de Runo

-Sí, tienes razón…-susurró Keith

Y finalmente se detuvieron frente al cruce, donde el semáforo aun se encontraba brillando en rojo

-Odio este semáforo- comento Dan- Siempre se tarda demasiado

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- apoyo Keith, con una leve sonrisa, solo para sentir como segundos después era empujado- ¡Oye idiota!, ten cuidado

Se quejo con la persona que le había empujado, para voltear a verlo, notando que era ni más ni menos que un niño, oh mejor dicho, el niño que había visto en la mañana.

-Perdón- respondió este- No pensé que fueras tan delicado, ya ni por ser hombre

-¿No te mordiste la lengua? –reto Keith, visiblemente molesto-

-¿Qué dijiste?- contesto un molesto niño peli rosa, que lo examinaba cuidadosamente.

Ambos se veían con cara de querer matarse justo en ese instante

-Etto… ¿Hermano?-trato de llamar Mira, sin mucho éxito

-lo que escuchaste "Florecita"- se burlo Keith

-Repítemelo, "Teñido"- contesto de mala manera

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

Y de no ser por Dan, Runo y Mira, justo en ese momento, Keith se le hubiera abalanzado al más pequeño, con la mera intención de matarlo en ese instante, a lo que el menor –muy menor- solo le dio la espalda, terminando aquella incoherente conversación con un "Hum"

Después de escuchar eso, Keith se zafo del agarre de todos y comenzó a caminar, puesto que el semáforo ya había cambiado de color, a lo que los demás lo siguieron, al igual que el montón de gente, que entre ellos iba el niño con quien minutos antes había discutido Keith, quien lo ignoraba por completo, con tal de no enfadarse de nuevo.

-Que odioso… ¿Y qué hay de Marucho? ¿Algo nuevo?- pregunto Keith, tratando de olvidar a ese mocoso que merecía morir

-Sí, dice que mando una petición a Zenoheld, para conocer a ya sabes quién…- Dijo seriamente Dan, lo cual extraño a Keith, a fin de cuentas, el jamás tomaba una pose así.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que su conversación pasaba de ser percibida por la mayor parte de la gente que caminaba a su lado, no paso de ser percibida por el peli rosa, que caminaba a su lado, que justo cuando escucho el nombre de "Zenoheld", no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Los miro de reojo y con sumo cuidado, para ver si alguno de ellos le era familiar…

Y para su mala suerte, reconoció a dos de ellos: Runo Misaki y Daniel Kuso, hacia medio año se habían visto envueltos en una fiesta –igual que Keith y Mira- solo con la diferencia de que en aquella fiesta donde apareció el Kuroi Tenshi, de igual manera, resulto que ellos fueron 2 de los 10 heridos en la fiesta, aparte de que de igual manera hubo 2 muertos.

-Espero que no le pase nada- comento Keith

-Es verdad-suspiro Mira-No le vaya a pasar lo mismo que a Shun y Alice

Un suspiro y asentimiento por parte de todos, dieron a entender a Mira que se encontraban de acuerdo con ella, sabían de antemano que meterse en ese tipo de investigaciones era demasiado peligroso, sobre todo porque el Ángel Negro tenía fama por deshacerse de esos investigadores, sin embargo, entre más lo hacía, más gente aparecía.

-¿Mmm?-

Y por primera vez en todo el camino–desde que habían pasado el semáforo- Keith noto que el niño con el que había chocado se encontraba siguiéndolos, aparte de que parecía encontrarse demasiado pensativo, lo cual le extrañaba un poco, aunque claro, podría ser que este tuviera asuntos en que pensar como el resto de la gente, pero eso no explicaba que de todas formas fuera demasiado extraño… Y sospechoso.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece.**

**Nota: NO lamento la tardanza =D**

* * *

Keith, Dan, Runo y Mira caminaban hacia el hogar de los hermanos Clay, no había ningún problema en ese momento, todo aparentaba estar completamente bien, solo por un pequeño e insignificante detalle.

"_-¿No creen que nos está siguiendo?-"_

Había dicho Dan después de que habían entrado al fraccionamiento donde se encontraba la casa de los Clay, notando que en efecto, parecía que aquel niño se encontraba siguiéndolos, pero parecía que incluso el mismo niño, parecía molesto de estarlos siguiendo.

-¡Oye tu!-grito Mira, captando la atención del más pequeño, que miro a todas partes, y al no ver a nadie más se señalo a sí mismo- Jeje, ¡Si tu! ¡¿Podrías venir!?

Con un poco de desconfianza y alzando levemente los hombros, Lync camino hacia ellos.

-Disculpa pero… ¿Por qué nos estas siguiendo?-Pregunto Runo, a lo que Lync saco un papel

-No, esta es la dirección de mi casa-

Runo tomo el papel, y, en efecto, la dirección era de una casa, a la cual se podría llegar siguiendo el mismo camino de ellos, Runo y Mira rieron nerviosamente a la vez que Keith desviaba la vista y Dan se rascaba la nuca.

-Oh-

-Bueno… Con permiso- dijo Lync a la vez que tomaba el papel nuevamente y se iba, dejándolos en un incomodo silencio

-Cla… Claro- respondió Runo

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué sucede Dan?-pregunto Mira, que con ayuda de su hermano, se encargaba de recoger los platos y vasos que habían usado

-Nada… Solo me preocupa marucho-

-No creo que le pase algo, Ren está con él, ¿No?- le respondió Keith, que dejaba los platos en donde deberían de ir y después pasaba a sentarse en un sillón, junto a su hermana.

-Si bueno, en parte tienes razón… Sin embargo…-

Para ese momento Dan había bajado la vista a la vez que se tocaba con la mano vendada el hombro derecho –la mano vendada es la izquierda-

-Oh… Bueno…-

El breve recuerdo de la aparición de Kuroi Tenshi en la fiesta, que se suponía se encontraba totalmente asegurada para evitar algo así, había sido fácilmente burlada por esa persona y causado miedo.

-Hay que confiar-dijo Mira- Si hizo eso, es que sabe exactamente en que se está metiendo

-Sí, Lo mismo hicieron Shun y Alice…-

-Ellos no tantearon tanto- defendió Runo, contra el comentario lanzado por el rubio teñido

-¿Por qué Kuroi Tenshi?-hablo nuevamente Dan, para cambiar la conversación

-¿Eh?-dijeron todos los presentes, para dirigir su atención a Dan, olvidando la discusión sobre el peligro que corría Marucho al estarse metiendo donde no le llamaban, como lo habían hecho Shun y Alice

-Si-volvió a hablar Dan- ¿Por qué Ángel Negro?

-Amm… Bueno…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

-…Tal vez sea porque eres una persona, que ah pesar de matar y crear problemas, difundiendo el miedo, lo haces por una razón, y principalmente, la gente que matas no estaban más que causando problemas y traficando, por eso te dijeron Ángel… Que solo aparece durante la oscura noche-

Un niño de cabello rubio y lentes, se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, visiblemente nervioso, a la vez que tenía un montón de papeles en su escritorio, a fin de cuentas era su despacho, el cual se encontraba en el último piso de su mansión –rascacielos- a la cual era supuestamente casi imposible llegar.

-¿Y que mas?

El joven Marukura, escucho la muy probablemente voz distorsionada, proveniente de aquella persona a la que había querido conocer.

**Kuroi Tenshi**

Sin embargo, nunca se hubiera esperado tan siquiera que aquella persona aceptara ir, y mucho menos de aquella forma.

-¿No vas a hablar?-

Y Marukura tembló.

Al sentir la fría arma, rozar su frente y el sonido del gatillo moverse, sin ninguna duda, sin temblar, al mismo tiempo en que las impasibles ojos de color celeste le miraban sin ningún sentimiento en especifico, podría decir, que lo miraba con aburrimiento.

-¿Realmente trabajas para Zenoheld?

-Si lo hiciera, ¿Hubiera hecho acto de presencia? O ¿Acaso crees que él me mandaría?

El gallito se escucho nuevamente, y Marukura trago saliva, la forma en la que actuaba Kuroi Tenshi le daba miedo, principalmente por el hecho de que parecía jugar con el arma y estaba mucho más que consciente que la persona que se encontraba apuntándole, estaba mucho más que dispuesta a dispararle directamente a la cabeza si fuese a ser necesario e incluso si no lo fuera.

-¿Cuál es el propósito de estar aquí?

-Oh… ¿Entonces me estás diciendo, que no puedo estar aquí porque quiero?-molesto, el ángel negro acerco mucho mas el arma- Escúchame, porque no pienso repetirlo ni ahora ni nunca… Yo… Odio… Que…

Escucho atentamente aquellas palabras salidas de aquella persona a la cual no conocía a pesar de haber estado investigando por mucho tiempo, su mirada fue de sorpresa cuando finalizo y su risa maliciosa hizo eco en su oficina… Finalmente sintió como el gatillo era soltado, cumpliendo finalmente la aparentemente y falsa amenaza que realmente era verdadera.

…

El sonido de un balazo alerto a los guardias que se encontraban afuera, principalmente de Ren, que en todo ese tiempo, y sorprendentemente no habían notado nada, sin embargo, cuando quisieran abrir la puerta para entrar al despacho de Marucho, notaron algo malo…

**Estaba atrancada.**

-¡Marucho!... ¡Marucho! ¡Responde!- Gritaba desesperado Ren, a la vez que golpeaba y pateaba la puerta, en un vano intento de abrirla.

Y no solo se escuchaban los gritos de Ren, sino también de la demás gente que se encontraba afuera, moviéndose de un lado a otro, intentando hacer algo, oh pensando en que hacer.

El ruido era insoportable, demasiado, principalmente para Ren, que se había prometido internamente proteger a Marucho pasara lo que pasara, y si era posible, moriría antes que él.

Los golpes a la puerta era cada vez más fuerte, sobre todo cuando desde afuera avisaron que vieron a alguien saltar, y que del despacho, comenzaba a salir humo, en señal de que el lugar se estaba quemando…

_**El despacho quemándose**_

_**La puerta atrancada**_

_**Ninguna forma de entrar**_

_**La mente bloqueada**_

_**¿Qué podría ser peor?**_

Oh si… No haber recibido en ningún momento, una respuesta por parte de Marucho…


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece.**

**Nota: NO lamento la tardanza =D**

* * *

Keith caminaba desganado hacia el salón de clases, ese había sido la peor noche de sus diecinueve años vividos –y contando-, ah muy entrada la noche, el y su hermana habían recibido una llamada telefónica urgente de Ren, diciéndoles –demasiado alterado- que algo había ocurrido y que debían de estar con Marucho de inmediato.

Aunque extraño y desconcertados –y medio dormidos- se habían cambiado y arreglado para irse de inmediato a la casa –mansión o rascacielos- de la familia Marukade, donde un probablemente muy alterado Ren los estaba esperando, con una gran sorpresa.

**Un Marucho muerto de miedo y con rastros de lágrimas.**

**El despacho del mismo, en vuelto en llamas que no lograban ser sofocadas.**

-Ayer fue horrible- pensó nuevamente, sin dejar de caminar

Su hermana se había desvelado- igual que él, oh incluso el llego a desvelarse por más tiempo- solo que la diferencia entre ellos de haberse desvelado, era que ella no planeaba asistir ese día a clases en lo mas mínimo.

Dan y Runo por su parte no estaban mejor que ellos, aunque a diferencia de la floja de su hermana, ellos no asistían no porque no querían, sino mas bien, porque Marucho –y Ren- les pidió que se quedaran con él, y por cómo se encontraba el…

No tuvieron otra opción más que aceptar, por lo que ahora se encontraban viviendo –por quien sabe cuánto tiempo- junto a Marucho y Ren

-Buenos días Keith-san

Fue el saludo que recibió –aparte de unas risitas- de un par de chicas, que lo más obvio era que fueran hermanas o mejores amigas, y que también, probablemente pertenecieran a segundo o tercer semestre, ya que él era conocido por ser uno de los mejores alumnos, y que si le pedias con tiempo una asesoría, te la daba sin ningún problema, aunque claro.

**Con tiempo.**

De todas formas, el mismo Keith había aprendido a lidiar con eso, y como no quería manchar su reputación, no tenía otra opción más que cumplir lo que la sociedad le pedía.

-Buenos días, Senpai- saludo un alumno, de probablemente su mismo semestre, que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta checando mensajes del celular.

Sin embargo, Keith no hizo otra cosa más que ignorarlo, de la misma forma que las otras dos chicas, caminando hacia el interior de salón donde le tocaban las clases de la primera hora –de la clase 1 a 4, aproximadamente 4 horas y media-

-Buenos días Keith- llamo una joven de cabellera azul, más azul que el de Runo

-Hola Mylene- saludo con confianza a la joven que recientemente le había llamado

-¿Mala noche?- inquirió la peli azul con una sonrisa burlona

Mylene Farrow era casi de su edad(1), y como si se tratara de algo sumamente obvio, si Mylene se encontraba sentada ahí, significaban que estudiaban lo mismo, no eran muy buenos amigos, si llegaban a amigos, pero solamente hasta ahí, claro que, eran esa clase de gente que cuando llegas a necesitar confesarte oh decir algo, siempre está ahí.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no salió en las noticias?- recordando lo ocurrido en la noche/madrugada, tomando en cuenta que ella había ido al tener muy buenos contactos que le avisaron sobre lo sucedido

-Le pregunte lo mismo a Volt, y fue una simple y singular respuesta-

Volt Luster, iba en otro grupo, mas sin embargo vivía en la misma colonia que ella, y de forma natural, ambos tenían muy buenos contactos con la sociedad, aunque claro, la diferencia era que él podía saber otra tipo de cosas referente a los medios de comunicaciones, aunque claro, era un secreto muy bien guardado.

-¿Y que fue?- volvió a preguntar, mirando el primer asiento de la fila, que se supone no debería haber nadie sentado ahí, sin embargo, justo esa mañana, una mochila se encontraba ocupando ese pupitre.

-Tanto la familia, como Ren y el mismo Marucho, pidieron que no se publicara-

-¿No fue soborno?- hablo después de ella, dejando su mochila para observar la que se encontraba frente a el

-Dice que no fue necesario- mirando la actitud de Keith, alzo una ceja preocupada- ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿De quién es?- después de observar la mochila detenidamente, e ignorando la pregunta de Mylene, volvió a preguntar

-No tengo la más remota idea, cuando llegue ya estaba ahí-

-Ayer estaba solo…-

-Probablemente es de esos alumnos que faltan el primer día- tranquilizo Mylene, notando la falta de sueño del pobre rubio- No te agobies, si de por si te falta dormir

-Si… Tienes razón- respondió, sentándose nuevamente y cerrando los ojos, necesitaba descansar aunque fueran solo unos minutos.

Y el salón quedo nuevamente en silencio –que obviamente Mylene aprovecho para ponerse a leer y Keith en descansar- mientras las clases iniciaban, tiempo en el que el salón se fue llenando poco a poco de gente que a la vez que iba entrando se iba sentando, y saludando a los que eran sus amigos oh a los que ya estaban ahí desde temprano, mas por cortesía que por otra cosa.

Finalmente el momento indicado llego, el momento esperado, la maldición… Aquella persona que era la única que faltaba en el grupo eh hizo que Keith se enderezara en su asiento y se despertara…

_**El profesor**_

Que apenas llego e iba a decir algo, cuando de repente, una voz proveniente de la puerta llamo la atención de todos, que automáticamente se giraron a ver quien había abierto la puerta y dejaba entrar el calor

-¿Me permite pasar?

Aquella persona era ni más ni menos que un niño no mayor de los 17 años, de cabello rosa pálido con terminación en punta, ojos azules, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca, sin olvidar el collar que tenía un dije en forma de ala blanca con bordes dorados, que todos de curiosos y chismosos llegaron a notar.

-Amm…- el profesor despego su vista del niño y saco una lista, para después mirarlo nuevamente- ¿Eres Lync Volan?

_-No puede ser-_ este fue el primer pensamiento de Keith al ver al niño

-Asi es- respondió con total naturalidad, sin ver a los demás alumnos, aunque sintiéndose nervioso ya que todas las miradas aun continuaban encima de el

-Adelante y toma asiento, la clase ya empezó-

-No puede ser- se volvió a repetir a sí mismo el pobre rubio, que estaba a punto de un colapso mental

-Gracias, y disculpe las molestias- como buena persona, Lync se disculpo y se adentro al salón, para pasar a sentarse

-No frente a mí, no frente a mi… -rezaba Keith, mirándolo fijamente con miedo

Y el mundo, acorde a lo que Keith pedía, accedió a su rezo…

-…- Y Lync se sentó frente a Keith, quien solo suspiro pesadamente

-Bien, comenzaremos la clase, soy Ángel Leija López, y seré su maestro de…- comenzaba a hablar el profesor después de haber sido interrumpido por el peli rosa, a la vez que sacaba lo que usaría para la clase que le tocaba con aquellos jóvenes

-El mundo me odia- se quejo mentalmente el rubio, mirando la espalda de quien se encontraba sentado frente a el

.

.

.

-Waaa…- fue el sonido que retumbo en el salón, en señal de que alguien había bostezado sin ninguna delicadeza- ¿Qué? ¿Algún problema?

-No, ninguno- contesto el peli rosa, que al haber escuchado el bostezo se había girado instantáneamente para ver al causante de dicho sonido

Y ambos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio. Silencio en el que ambos se veían fijamente a los ojos, sin perder ningún detalle del otro, probablemente memorizando sus rostros, sus imperfecciones –que asombrosamente el menor no parecía tener, ¿Se maquillaría?-, ante aquella mirada fija, Mylene no pudo evitar, tanto tomar una foto, como mirarlos entretenida

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Lync, con suma inocencia, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente

-Keith Clay- respondió, retrocediendo un poco, sin perder de vista los ojos del más pequeño

-Me lleva la…- pensó Lync, para seguir sonriéndole al rubio teñido- Mucho gusto, como ya escuchaste me llamo Lync Volant, espero que logremos llevarnos bien…-

-Mal- Keith termino la oración con aburrimiento

-Lo sé…- susurro Lync, con un aura encima de su cabeza

Y Mylene los continuo viendo, sumamente intrigada por la forma de llevarse de ellos dos, que aparentaba mostrar que ya se conocían de hacia tiempo.

* * *

1.- Digo casi, porque Mylene tiene 18 –los acaba de cumplir- y Keith también tiene 18 –aun- pero dentro de poco cumplir los 19, lo que lo hace mayor que Mylene.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece.**

**Nota: NO lamento la tardanza =D**

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos semanas, desde el incidente de Marucho, pero a pesar de eso, Dan y Runo continuaban sin poder asistir a clases, mientras que Mira lo tuvo que hacer voluntariamente a la fuerza –gracias a su hermano mayor-

Por una parte, Keith agradecía de sobremanera que Dan y Runo aun no podrían asistir a clases debido a Marucho –aunque si le preocupaba, el pobre rubio aun no se recuperaba y Ren estaba a punto de un ataque cardiaco cada vez que este se acordaba de lo que le sucedió-

Por otra parte, maldecía al menor de cabello rosa, que parecía peor que un chicle en la suela del zapato. En las mañanas se lo encontraba en ocasiones de camino a la preparatoria –parecía que el menor salía antes que el con dirección al lugar de estudio- Cuando se acababan las clases y salían, estaba ahí, esperándolo para salir detrás de, el. Cuando caminaba de regreso a su casa… También estaba ahí.

Si bueno, no le desagradaba su compañía en lo mas mínimo –aunque en ocasiones hablara, hablara, hablara y por más que uno deseara no se callara- sin embargo, los rumores no le gustaban en lo mas mínimo.

-Muy buenos días, soy el profesor Dorantes y les impartiré la materia de…- se presentaba el nuevo profesor, mientras todos los alumnos lo miraban con atención

-_Uno nuevo_- pensó Mylene

-_Que fastidio_- se quejo mentalmente Keith

-_Oh… Por… Hades_- fue el único pensamiento aparentemente positivo por parte de un alumno…

Y ese alumno, era Lync.

El profesor en si era alto –no en exceso- con el cabello negro que se encontraba relamido del lamido, usaba una camisa blanca de botones dorados, con un saco negro y un pantalón de vestir del mismo color del saco –que traía abierto- sus zapatos al igual que su corbata, hacían juego con todo y su piel era a perlada –aunque probablemente más morena que blanca- y una extraña sonrisa de _"Todos me caen bien y los voy a reprobar"_ y los dientes dignos de un comercial de pasta de dientes

_**-¡Un vampiro!-**_ exclamo en su mente el niño de cabello rosa, con sus ojos brillándole y una sonrisa en su rostro

Y por alguna extraña razón, Keith sintió un escalofrió, al ver como de repente la persona frente a él se enderezaba en su asiento.

.

.

**Después de Clases**

.

.

-¡Keith! ¡Keith!- exclama emocionado el niño de cabello rosa, mirando como el nombrado rubio se encontraba guardando sus cosas

-¿Qué quieres?- le respondió el aludido de la forma más amable posible

-¡El nuevo maestro es un vampiro!- le grito emocionado su hipótesis, a lo que el rubio se le quedo viendo como diciéndole "¿Acaso estás loco?"

-Estás loco-

-Claro que no- se defendió el peli rosa, debido tanto al comentario como a la forma en la que Keith se le había quedando viendo- Anda, date prisa, tenemos que investigarlo

-¡¿Qué?!-

Y dicho lo último, el peli rosa se colgó del brazo del mayor, para comenzar a correr fuera del salón, con el pobre rubio que no sabía ni que pintaba en todo eso, pero que por culpa del peli rosa ya se había envuelto en eso.

.

.

Aquello no podría ser peor… Estaba seguro que Hades, oh alguna deidad oh el mundo en sí, lo odiaba, lo detestaba, le habían hecho ojo oh ya de plano estaba destinado a tener muy mala suerte oh a que su vida fuera miserablemente miserable.

-No te muevas- se quejo Lync en un susurro, demasiado pegado al mayor

-Perdón, son los nervios- se disculpo el mayor de igual manera

Nuevamente pasaron unos minutos, minutos en la que los dos se daban cuenta de la mala posición en la que se encontraban, muy mala posición para ser exactos.

-¿Nervioso?- pregunto Keith al sentir como Lync volvía a temblar

-Mucho- fue la respuesta que logro articular el peli rosa, intentando por todos los medios el hecho de evitar que sus palabras temblaran

Hacia un buen rato ambos habían salido del salón con la intención de investigar al nuevo profesor que parecía vampiro –oh al menos el rubio teñido había sido jalado por el peli rosa hacia donde se supone debería de haber encontrado al dichoso profesor- Keith sabía de antemano que aquello no era más que un juego para perder el tiempo, y al principio, admitía, que a él también le parecía divertido.

Pero, ocurrió un pequeño problema.

El problema de meterse a un salón donde se suponen los alumnos, no deberían de entrar, y al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose y como si de vil ladrones se trataran, hizo que ambos saltaran del susto, siendo la primera reacción –como la de un ladrón- el esconderse en alguna parte.

¿Y donde fue que se escondieron, los muy inteligentes?

Pues ni más ni menos que en un locker cercano, que era lo suficiente ancho y alto para que una persona se metiera…

Claro, ¡Una persona!

Por lo tanto, ambos se quedaron amontonados el uno con el otro en el pobre locker que no tenía la culpa de nada, incluso en ese instante Keith pensaba que si Lync fuese mujer, aquella situación sería incluso peor a como ya lo era, y entonces, se haría ateo.

-¿Ya se fue?- Y el silencio fue roto nuevamente por el más pequeño, que incluso se acomodo en el pecho del mayor

-Aun no-

Apenas llevaban ahí unos diez minutos a lo mas, pero para ambos ya había pasado mucho más que una eternidad, y se estaban comenzando a fastidiar más de lo que ya estaban, principalmente por la forma en la que se encontraban acomodados. Lync se encontraba con sus piernas a los lados de la cintura de Keith –que ni supo como logro abrirse- abrazándole por el cuello, mientras el rubio se encontraba con sus manos en la cintura del menor –que pensaba seriamente en hacerse fan del lolicon shonen ai**–**acercándolo lo más posible para no abarcar mucho espacio.

¿Y porque no salían?

Porque el maldito profesor continuaba sin irse del salón, ¿Por qué otra cosa seguirían ahí?

-Sabes, de no ser porque es una situación…- se quedo pensando el menor en como continuar su frase- Extraña, te la rayaría y dejaría sin hijos

-Créeme, yo ya te hubiera dicho hasta de lo que te ibas a morir- le contesto el rubio

Y el silencio se formo nuevamente, a lo que Keith, como después de cada vez que cambiaban palabras, bajo su mirada para ver el rostro del menor, notando una sonrisa de su parte, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír el también.

Bueno, no todo era tan malo, su sonrisa era bonita.

.

.

.

-Keith, ¿Dónde estabas?- cuestiono la hermana menor del rubio, que lo esperaba en la entrada de la preparatoria probablemente desde hacía un buen rato.

-Tu… No quieres saberlo- amenazo su hermano mayor totalmente sonrojado y visiblemente molesto, con un Lync avergonzado detrás de el

-Bueno… Yo me voy- se despidió el peli rosa, notando como Keith se iba casi corriendo a su casa, y Mira para no quedarse detrás de, el, solo le dijo adiós con la mano al menor, quien ese día se fue por un camino distinto.

.

.

-¿Acaso te remuerdo la consciencia?-

-Ni que fueras tan importante- contesto Lync, con un tono desinteresado

En ese momento se encontraba acomodando unas flores en un jarrón cercano, al lado de la camilla del hospital, donde se encontraba reposando un chico de cabellos castaños claros y ojos grises, cuyos ojos no le quitaban la vista al más pequeño. Ninguno de los dos parecía contento con la situación en la que se encontraban, uno parecía obligado y el otro parecía no tener opción.

-Se puede saber, ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?- se quejo el que se encontraba sentado en la camilla

-Solo vengo a platicar- le respondió el menor para pasar a mirarlo con una linda sonrisa.

**Y el de cabellos claros, temió por su vida nuevamente.**

-Oi por ahí, que tu… Eres amigo de Marucho- comenzó a hablar el peli rosa, rodeando la cama de hospital para darle la espalda a la puerta y quedar aun de frente ante la persona que se encontraba en la camilla

-Y… ¿Eso que tiene que ver con tu visita?- articulo nervioso sus palabras, sabía que aunque la persona que estaba frente a él fuera un niño, era más peligroso que un adulto

-Mira Joe-le hablo molesto el peli rosa- Nunca eh tenido nada en contra de ti

Y de una forma veloz y precisa, saco rápidamente un arma calibre de 9 mm, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, apunto el arma al cuello de su víctima, por segunda vez en la vida de este, que se quedo quieto y dirigió su mirada, llena de temor hacia lo que amenazaba su cuello o más bien su vida

-Pero dices algo más, y no creo que vivas un día más… Oh en dado caso, esa chica que viene a visitarse- amenazo el menor, para guardar rápidamente el arma nuevamente, de forma que no se viera, para escuchar como alguien más entraba en la habitación

-Joe, eh vuel…-exclamo una joven vestida con un traje chino en color rojo, viendo al más pequeño, después de todo, no había tenido el placer de conocerlo, probablemente ni sabía que existía en el mundo

-Disculpen la molestia-

Y sin esperar a que uno de los reaccionara, Lync tomo camino hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa alegre y juguetona como la de un niño más pequeño, y evadiendo cualquier cosa, salió de ahí, ante la atenta mirada de toda la gente del hospital.

-¿Un amigo?- pregunto extrañada, conocía a todos los que se relacionaban con Joe, pero ese niño era nuevo.

-Ni en mi otra vida- contesto el joven, a la vez que se tocaba el cuello y poco después pasaba a mirar por la ventana.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

Hacía dos años más o menos, los padres de Joe Brown habían fallecido… Bueno, era obvio que si lo habían hecho, pero no por una muerte tranquila y natural, más bien su muerte había sido un asesinato probablemente planeado, y quien mejor persona para un trabajo asi que…

_**Kuroi Tenshi**_

Aquel día había sido, oh debería de haber sido el supuesto mejor día de la vida de Joe, y se supone que su fiesta de cumpleaños, que sus padres se habían encargado de organizar para hacerlo feliz, sería una de las más importantes en suceder –y de una u otra forma, lo fue- en aquel entonces, Joe vivía sin saber mucho del trabajo que sus padres tenían, que hasta hace poco habían comenzado a engañar a la gente y robándoles de una forma que pareciera justa pero que obviamente no lo era en lo mas mínimo.

Esa hermosa fiesta de gala, había sido hecha para celebrar el cumpleaños de Joe, a la cual solo habían podido asistir Dan y Runo –quienes no sabían si decir que había sido buena o mala suerte el poder asistir-

_Inicio como cualquier otra fiesta, con risas, aplausos y felicitaciones._

_Y termino como una especie de atentado, con gritos y lagrimas._

Los padres de Joe fueron asesinados con una excelente precisión que según dijeron los doctores que checaron los cuerpos, era digna de un tirador demasiado experimentado, al usar una sola bala –individualmente- entre tanta gente y gritos que probablemente hubiesen distraído, y que a pesar de todo, las balas mataron casi instantáneamente.

Pero en todo caso –y en los pensamientos del Ángel Negro- se supone que Joe saldría ileso de eso, el niño –oh joven- no tenía nada que ver con lo que hacían sus padres, por lo que no tenia porque pasarle algo, sin embargo y enfadado, Joe se enfrento –oh trato de enfrentarse- a la persona vestida en negro, lo que no le hizo gracia al ángel en lo mas mínimo.

¿Resultado?

Recibir una bala en cada una de sus piernas, de forma precisa y probablemente sin ningún sentimiento de por medio, solo sintiendo el dolor que le llegaba del brazo y de las piernas, ya que no por parecer pequeño significaba que el ángel fuera débil oh usara solo armas de fuego.

De forma improvisada, Dan y Runo no se quedaron atrás, y con la intención de defender a su amigo, decidieron intervenir de forma rápida, en una supuesta ayuda, lo que obviamente fue un gran error.

Obligado a quitárselos de encima para poder irse de ese lugar, el ángel negro no tuvo otra opción más que pelear, dando como resultado el hecho de usar una bala accidental que atravesaría la palma de la mano de Dan, y con un golpe certero en la cabeza, dejo a la peli azul inconsciente, quien cayó fuertemente al suelo por el golpe dado en la cabeza.

Enfadado por la interrupción y el hecho de meterse donde no les llamaban, el ángel negro decidió darles una lección, volviendo su atención hacia Dan, le disloco el brazo –cuando el pobre aun se quejaba del dolor en su mano- mientras a Runo le piso el cuello, como si de alguna forma la pobre que se encontraba inconsciente captaría la idea de no meterse donde no le llamaban al igual que a Dan

Finalmente y cuando la policía y los paramédicos llegaron, el saldo fue el siguiente: 2 muertos, y 3 personas que habían sido heridas única y directamente por el, mientras que los demás habían terminado heridos por idiotas.

-Per… ¿Cuándo habría sido la amenaza?- hablo Mira, después de que hubiese pasado ya un buen rato

-Bueno- Marucho volvió a hablar para dirigir el tema- Como a mí me pareció extraño, investigue las visitas que había tenido últimamente, pero al parecer nadie más que Chan Lee se ah dedico a visitarlo después de lo que me ocurrió.

-Eso no ayuda mucho- dijo seriamente el pelinegro después de haber permanecido, al igual que su compañera se había mantenido en silencio escuchando todo lo que tenían que relatar sus amigos.

-Eso es la verdad, sin embargo, no hacía mucho me encontré con Lee y platicamos- ahora fue el turno de Ren para continuar con la conversación.

-¿Y?- de forma aburrida, el joven de cabello verdoso decidió preguntar en vista de que nadie más tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Aunque claro, antes de contestarle al chico, el de cabello albino decidió pensárselo un rato, a la par que buscaba que palabras usar para la siguiente información, que si bien, sabia no iba ah ser de mucha ayuda, pero ya era un avance ante lo que querían lograr.

Sabía que sería peligroso decírselos, ya que todos –incluso los hermanos Clay y Ace- deseaban desenmascarar al ángel, a pesar de las buenas/malas acciones desde el punto de vista de cualquier persona, deseaban y querían que dejase de hacer ese tipo de trabajo. Aunque hasta ahora, nadie había podido conseguir información –y seguir con vida- sobre cuál era su verdadera identidad, oh ya tan siquiera cual era su forma física oh que edad tenia…

Claro, hasta ahora.

-Ella me pregunto algo extraño antes de despedirnos- volvió a decir Ren, después de aclararse la garganta- Me dijo que si de casualidad, conocía a un niño de _**cabello rosa**_

Y ante dicha revelación, Keith tembló, y los demás se quedaron callados, pensativos, ninguno lograba ver lo que, el de ojos azules y cabello rubio en punta, muy probablemente ya había visto, tal vez… Solo tal vez…

**No fue el primer día**

Era extraño, aquel niño no parecía ser del tipo de gente que faltaba constantemente a clases, y por la forma en la que exponía trabajos y debatía, dudaba que en otras escuelas a las que hubiese asistido, hubiese faltado alguna vez.

**Su forma de actuar.**

No había sido mucho el tiempo que había podido convivir con él, oh tan siquiera no tanto como para conocerlo como la palma de su mano, pero en ocasiones parecía ido, pensativo, distraído, y el momento en que se te ocurriese hacer un comentario malo a su persona mientras estaba asi, dudabas mucho vivir.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, hermano?- trato de llamar su hermana menor, en vista de que muy probablemente Keith hubiese recibido un shock

-_Tiene el pelo rosa_- pensó el rubio teñido, sin poder escuchar la voz de alguien más- _Y es un niño…_

-¿Hermano?- llamo nuevamente, y preocupada la pobre hermana menor.

-¡Keith!- llamo finalmente Ren, con la mera intención de hacerlo despertar de su probable eterna ensoñación

-¿No te dijo algo más sobre él?- respondió de inmediato, oh mas bien, pregunto, sin tomar en cuenta que lo habían estado llamando

-Mmm… No, solo me dijo que era un niño de cabello rosa- recordó Ren- Aunque, eso no es lo extraño

-¿Eh?- dijo Keith, que de entre toda la sorpresa ya se había levantado de su lugar.

-Eso es verdad, checamos las visitas, pero el niño no aparece, aunque muchas personas aseguran y afirman a verlo visto salir de esa habitación, mas no entrar- finalmente, fue marucho quien termino con aquella plática.

Y un nuevo e incomodo silencio se forma al verse de nuevo en una especie de callejón sin salida, oh lo que aparentaba serlo.

-Bueno, cambiando drásticamente de tema- dijo ahora Alice, levantándose de su lugar con una sonrisa-

-Es verdad, lo mejor será que dejemos eso de lado- secundo la moción, Mira- No hay que olvidar una cosa importante

-_Hay no_- pensó Keith, que cambio rápidamente de humor ante lo dicho por su hermana-_ Que no sea lo que creo que es._

-¡Es verdad!- dijo Ace con malicia- Ya será tu cumpleaños

-Diablos- Y ante este pensamiento, Keith se dejo caer de nuevo en su asiento.

.

.

1

2

3

Y a la cuarta vez que sonó el celular, finalmente una mano salió de entre las sabanas y contesto

-¿Si?- somnoliento, la voz de un niño fue lo que se escucho de entre toda la oscuridad que había en aquella habitación, siendo únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna y el celular, aunque este se encontrara pegado a su oído.

-Lamento la llamada tan tarde, Tenshi-chan- se escucho una voz masculina y serena del otro lado del celular, haciendo que el menor saltara en su propia cama y se sentara totalmente despierto en la misma

-¡Maestro! ¿A qué debo su llamada?- inquirió el peli rosa, totalmente despierto y con una leve sonrisa, no era muy fácil recibir una llamada de quien le había entrenado para matar

Sin embargo, y conforme iba escuchando lo que decía su maestro, poco a poco su sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo, obteniendo finalmente su rostro serio y frívolo como el que usaba siempre cuando iba a hacer algún tipo de misión.

-¿Entendiste?-

-Yes, Master-

Y el sonido de que la otra persona colgó, fue lo único que escucho después de soltar su frase, la cual probablemente había adoptado con el tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

_**El vuelo 318 de Moscú, ah arribado, bajar por favor por el pasillo numero 4.**_

Se escuchaba la chillona voz del alto parlante por todo el lugar, que se encontraba lleno de gente que murmuraba quien sabe cuántas cosas, yendo de aquí para allá, haciendo que la voz de dicho aparato, sonara a su vez un tanto más baja, siendo opacada por todo el ruido incluido el ruido de las maletas que tenían y seguirán teniendo rueditas. Se veía alrededor, gente con letreros, gritando, niños encima de los hombros de sus padres, con el único fin de buscar a algún familiar y/o amigo en aquel mar de gente.

_**El vuelo 193 con destino a Madrid saldrá en 10 minutos, por favor abordar por el pasillo numero 3.**_

_De entre toda la multitud de gente que había en ese lugar, dos jóvenes resaltaban –pues obviamente son nuestra cara entre la multitud- el más alto, que era un joven de cabello negro, vestido en colores obscuros, una camisa negra con un pantalón negro con verde al igual que su chaqueta. A su lado, le acompañaba una joven de cabellera anaranjada medio ondulada, con un gorro encima de su cabello, a diferencia de su acompañante, ella vestía en colores claros, un vestido amarillo claro con una chaqueta lila encima._

_-No los veo… ¿Y tu?- comento la joven, a la vez que se detenía junto a su acompañante para ver entre toda la gente, oh ya de perdido intentar ver _

_-Yo tampoco, pero espero que no estén lejos- le contesto el joven de cabello negro, a la vez que trataba de ver más lejos de donde se encontraban_

_-Crees… ¿Qué sepa que estamos aquí?- pregunto nerviosa la muchacha, para pasar a sujetar su mochila fuertemente_

_-No te preocupes, no dejare que te haga daño- tranquilizo el pelinegro, para tomarle la mano- Todo estará bien_

_La joven le miro por un instante, y la tranquilidad y fortaleza que le dedicaba, finalmente la absorbió para darle una sonrisa y asentir, para pasar a recordar que hacían ahí._

_Había pasado ya un mes desde que hubiesen recibido una llamada telefónica por parte de Runo, haciéndoles saber sobre el incidente que le ocurrió a Marucho, aunque claro, quien había contestado el teléfono había sido el joven de cabellera negra, que respondía al nombre de Shun, que solamente escucho aquello y colgó de inmediato._

_La noticia recibida realmente les había afectado, y hubiesen deseado poder haber ido justo cuando habían recibido la llamada, pero tomando en cuenta que Kuroi Tenshi había sido el que lo había ocasionado, corrían el riesgo de correr una suerte como la pasada, por meterse donde no les llamaban._

_-¡Hey! ¡Aquí estamos!- gritaba emocionado un castaño, que saltaba a la par de sus gritos, con un letrero que decía "Shun"_

_Detrás de, él se encontraba una joven muchacha de cabello azul con un par de coletas, con un letrero que decía "Alice", que estaba por encima de su cabeza, para que se lograse leer. Y finalmente, no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba un rubio usando lentes con un peliblanco de ojos dorados, a la vez que les acompañaban toda una cuadrilla de guarda espaldas, viendo frenéticamente a todos lados_

_-¿Los desconocemos?- recomendó Shun, para recibir un codazo por parte de Alice- Esta bien… Aunque en mi opinión solo les falto ponerse algo fosfo_

_Y un nuevo codazo recibió en las costillas._

_._

_._

_-Por cierto…- hablo el pelinegro captando la atención de todos_

_Hacía más o menos 1 hora se habían ido del aeropuerto con la dirección a la casa de Marucho, donde se encontraban esperándoles Keith y Mira, que no tuvieron la oportunidad de haber ido al aeropuerto, por lo que se quedaron a esperarles en la casa del rubio._

_Y ahora finalmente todos se encontraban en la sala, descansando de algo sin sentido porque realmente nadie estaba cansado, pero como nadie –más que Dan- quería debatir, decidieron descansar de nada._

_-¿Cómo se encuentra Joey?- termino su propia oración Shun, después de haber captado la atención_

_-Mmm… Veras- decidió contestarle Marucho-Dos semanas después de lo ocurrido aquí, le fui a visitar para decirle que me había pasado, pero…_

_-¿Eh?- dijeron todos casi al mismo tiempo mirándole sumamente atentos ya que el rubio natural había tomado una pose sumamente seria._

_-Me dijo que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo y que no deseaba volver a hablar del tema- termino de decir, con la misma expresión de antes_

_-¿Qué?- dijeron todos sin poder creerlo o entenderlo_

_-Pero… Si fue él quien te dio casi todo sobre el- se quejo Ren, que ese día no había podido acompañar a Marucho, pero el más bajito estaba seguro, que si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera armado una buena y los hubieran corrido del hospital, donde se encontraba internado el joven castaño de quien estaban hablando en ese momento_

_-¡Lo sé!- grito de repente Marucho, un tanto molesto, notando como los demás que siempre lo veían tranquilo y callado, se quedaban en silencio al notar el cambio tan repentino y poco frecuente en el- Por eso mismo me parece extraño y no logro entenderlo_

_-Creen acaso que… Kuroi Tenshi se dio cuenta ¿Y lo amenazo?- hablo de repente Keith, ahora sintiendo como todas las miradas se posaban en el, ya que de una u otra forma, parecía ser lo más lógico._

_-Eso es… Lo más posible, principalmente por lo que le hizo- termino de decir Marucho, para posar su mirada en Dan y Runo, quienes a su vez pasaron a agachar la propia._

_Era verdad que ya había transcurrido el tiempo desde lo sucedido en la fiesta de Joe, pero para ellos el recuerdo tan horrible de haber vivido aquella noche jamás desaparecería. Tal vez la gente que no estuvo involucrada vería aquello como algo sin importancia, pero los que para su mala suerte estuvieron presentes, aquello fue lo peor que pudieron haber vivido._

_-Lo mejor es ya no abrir viejas heridas- recomendó dan, viendo la palma de su mano con una mirada llena de dolor la recordar aquello que sintió cuando una bala lo atravesó ahí mismo_

_-Dan…-susurro Runo con tristeza y sin ningún tipo de apoyo por decirle_

-_Por alguna razón_…- Pensó Keith a la vez que suspiraba levemente ante el silencio y la tensión que se acababa de crear- _Desearía que Lync no fuera el ángel negro_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

-Oye Shun- llamo Alice con una tierna sonrisa, mientras caminaba a un lugar en concreto junto al pelinegro

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió con una leve sonrisa, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su pareja.

-Tu sabes… ¿Qué colores predominan cuando atardece?-

-Claro, el rojo, y el maravilloso y bello color naranja- al decir lo último, paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de su pareja, y con la mano libre tomo un mechón de su cabello, para pasar a besarlo delicadamente, recibiendo una risita por parte de la muchacha que le miraba atentamente.

-Si… Es verdad-

.

.

-¿Cómo le vas a hacer?- pregunto un joven peliblanco que se encontraba muy cómodo en el sillón, como si aquel lugar se tratara de su casa, cuando muy obviamente no lo era.

-No tengo la más mínima idea Shadow, pero debo pensar y ya- se quejo el peli rosa con el que hablaba él de cabello blanco, llamado Shadow por el más pequeño, a la vez que sorprendentemente y casi por arte de magia, metía un montón de cosas a una mochila pequeña y esta no se abultaba ni nada por el estilo.

-Necesitas un cómplice- dijo de forma inteligente Shadow, para pasar a señalar al menor.

-¿Tu crees?- opino con sarcasmo el señalado, para pasar a aventarle un zapato a Shadow

-¡Hey!, yo solo trato de ayudar-

-Si quieres ayudar, consígueme un cómplice y no me vuelvas a señalar, eso es de mala educación-

-Ya, ya, está bien, está bien, veré que puedo hacer, no te enfades angelito-

Al decir lo último, Shadow se levanto del sillón en el que había estado cómodamente sentado, y se encamino para salir del apartamento y cumplir el pedido del dueño del apartamento, sin saber cómo, pero debía de ayudarle.

Mientras tanto, solo salió de ahí, y en menos de un instante el menor cambio su rostro a uno triste y melancólico, mientras en sus manos, antes de guardarlo en la mochila, sostenía una hermosa y bien elaborada mascara de color negro… Negro como la noche…

_-¿Por qué los asesinos visten de negro?- … -Para que no se les note la sangre-_

-¿Por qué yo?- se pregunto el menor saliendo de sus pensamiento, entre todo el silencio de su habitación, en medio de la calma, solo atino a sonreír y terminar de preparar todo para irse

Debía darse prisa.

Su misión aguardaba

_._

_._

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-

Exclamaron todos los amigos –oh al menos los que se creían amigos- de Keith, y uno que otro conocido, una vez le hubiesen quitado la venda al mayor de los ojos para que este pudiese ver donde se encontraban ya que había sido un intento de "sorpresa" para el rubio.

-¿Un parque de diversiones?- pregunto con una sonrisa, divertido.

-Si… Bueno… La idea principal era llevarte a comer… Pero todo estaba lleno… Y… Amm… ¡Fue idea de Dan!- se rio Mira, señalando al susodicho después de haberse puesto nerviosa.

-Jajá- se rio primero el mayor, para después contestar sin dejar su sonrisa en ningún momento- Bueno no importa realmente, lo mejor sería divertirnos en vista de que no hubo restaurante, después de todo, hacia mucho que no nos reuníamos todos.

-Sí, eso es verdad- comento Ace con una leve sonrisa, a la vez que pasaba a tomar discretamente la mano de Mira, evitando en todo momento que Keith se diese cuenta

-Entonces no nos quedemos aquí parados- se quejo Mylene, que había sido generosamente invitada pero había ido finalmente voluntariamente obligada- ¡Entremos!

Ante dicho comentario, ninguno pudo evitar reírse para pasar a caminar con dirección a la entrada del parque lleno de atracciones mecánicas, claro que antes de entrar, el rubio que supuestamente cumplía años no pudo evitar girarse para mirar hacia atrás, como esperando ver a alguien a lo lejos, oh mas bien, 3 de cada 5 veces miraba hacia atrás, aun cuando ya hubiesen entrado y estuviesen escogiendo un juego para subirse.

No entendía tan siquiera porque lo hacía, pero, sin importar las miradas de la gente, el seguía viendo hacia atrás, tratando de ver una cabellera rosa… Si… El esperaba ver a Lync, lo deseaba… A pesar de todo, ignorando incluso el hecho de que sospechaba de él, no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al no verlo, estaba seguro que le había avisado, si… le había mandando un correo… ¿Y si no le llego? ¿Lo habrá abierto? ¿Y si olvido ponerle la fecha? ¿Se le habrá olvidado ponerle el lugar?

-Por cierto Keith- llamo Mylene, captando la atención del rubio- ¿Qué quieres de cumpleaños?

-Amm… Bueno…- trataba de pensar en algo, aunque realmente no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, ya que lo material realmente no era lo suyo, mas bien, prefería que en ocasiones mejor no le regalasen nada debido a eso- Lo que sea estará bien

-Como quieras- contesto la peli azul sin mucho interés, para después pasar a sonreír- Pero te esperas hasta que cumplas años

-Está bien, está bien- se volvió a reír el rubio para ver por última vez la entrada de aquel lugar

¿Hasta su cumpleaños?... Oh, es verdad, su cumpleaños caía entre semana, por lo que sus amigos, sabiendo de antemano que el rubio mandaría su cumpleaños a la fregada por hacer tareas e ir a clases, decidieron adelantar la celebración con oh sin su aprobación… Corrección, sin su aprobación.

-Oye, ¿Le avistaste a ese niño que siempre te sigue?- pregunto Volt, tomando lugar al lado de Mylene

-¿Qué?... Ah… Bueno… Según yo si lo hice… Aunque…-Decía algo triste, haciendo notar a todos su pesar por no tener a ese mocoso a su lado, y sacando una sonrisa a 4 personitas que sabían de antemano a quien se encontraban haciendo referencia

-¡Uuu!, no pensé que tuvieras esos gustos Keith- Dijo Ace con una sonrisa, consiguiendo rápidamente el enfado del mayor

-Aww, mi hermano batea chueco- sollozo Mira, para después sonreír divertida ante la mirada burlona de los demás mirándola y la enfadada, por parte de Keith- Aunque no tiene mal gusto

-Oigan…- amenazo Keith con su tono de voz, sumándole la mirada asesina que acababa de obtener-

-Jeje, ¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Marucho sin entender exactamente de qué iba la conversación, aunque claro, no por eso significaba que no se iba a reír-

-De na…-

Le iba a contestar el rubio, con tal de evadir el tema que en ese momento amenazaba con dejarlo en ridículo, aunque claro, nadie noto –hasta que Keith fu silenciado de sorpresa- que un pequeño niño peli rosa y de ojos azules se había acercado corriendo hacia el rubio que se encontraban festejando, para posteriormente saltarle en la espalda, haciendo que el pobre se sorprendiese, tambaleándose hacia adelante pero al final logrando mantenerse en pie sujetando de las piernas a la persona que comenzaba a traer cargada, todo hecho por acto reflejo.

-¡Happy Birthday, dyed!-

Se escucho el grito ensordecedor que logro callar los juegos mecánicos ante la sorpresa de los demás al ver la forma de actuar del recién llegado, sujetándose fuertemente del cuello de Keith –sin llegar a ahorcarlo- quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír –y molestarse- aunque por alguna razón, le gustaba la molesta presencia de esa persona, aunque admitía que el feliz cumpleaños que le dijo, no tenía razón de llevar lo último.

-¡Que no me digas asi!- se quejo el rubio… teñido

-Jo, ¡Pero Keith!, es la verdad- comento el menor, dándole un beso en la mejilla ante la atenta mirada de todos, logrando que el rubio se sonrojara- No te traje regalo, pero espero que eso…

Y ¡Paz!, el menor se dio un buen sentón al ser soltado de improviso por Keith, que mas muerto de vergüenza no podía estar, mirando algo molesto al menor, aunque claro, en sus ojos había un brillo extraño, como si en el fondo realmente no le hubiese desagradado.

-¡Idiota!- le grito el rubio, estando frente al peli rosa, que ni tardado ni perezoso se levanto del lugar, molesto por haber sido tirado al piso

-¡Bastardo!- le contesto, dejando a todos menos a Keith sorprendido, ¿Cómo sabia ese niño esa palabra?

-Zorra-

-¡Pedofilo!-

-¡Precoz!-

20 minutos más tarde, la discusión que sostenían Keith y Lync –si es que se le podía llamar asi- ya había perdido todo sentido, aunque claro, la gente que pasaba por ahí no podía evitar reírse y sus amigos estaban mucho más que entretenidos como para querer impedir la ridícula discusión que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Negro-

-Blanco-

-Perra-

-Gato-

-¡Me dijiste Perra!- se quejo Lync, llegando al limite

-¡Tu me dijiste negro!- le reclamo el mayor, en el mismo estado que el menor (1)

-¡Ya cállense los dos!- grito finalmente Mylene, totalmente hastiada solo para ver como los dos se daban la espalda después de haberle hecho caso.

Finalmente, y después de prometerle algo dulce al más pequeño, todos se dignaron a continuar caminando e iniciar las presentaciones de quienes no se conocían. Ese día era para disfrutar en plenitud, no para pensar en no hacer nada, aunque claro, debido a la idea de festejar al rubio, todos pasaron un detalle importante en el más pequeño, del cual probablemente, se arrepentirían en un futuro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Marucho, después de que todos se tranquilizaran y comenzasen a buscar un juego en el que todos se pudiesen subir

-Volan, Lync Volan, ¿Y tú?- pregunto cortésmente después de haberse presentado

-Marucho, y él es mí A… migo, Ren- presento el rubio de lentes al albino que se encontraba a su lado, con una sonrisa nerviosa, obviamente no iba a decir ni amigo, ni mucho menos guardaespaldas.

-Un gusto- dijo Ren sin prestar atención en lo más mínimo, solo por cortesía por haber sido presentado por marucho.

-El gusto es todo mío- respondió Lync con una sonrisa nerviosa, en vista de que la persona de cabello blanco ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, por lo que decidió continuar caminando, obviamente su sonrisa también se debía a la inocencia de Marucho… - _Dulce y estúpida inocencia_

-Y dime, ¿Dónde conociste a Keith?- indago Marucho, en vista de que todos los demás se encontraban totalmente emocionados viendo el montón de juegos mecánicos que se encontraban frente a sus ojos

-En la preparatoria- respondió con una sonrisa, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo

Pero al escuchar dicha declaración de su parte, lo que eran Marucho, Ren, Alice y Shun se giraron a verlo, a escanearlo y después de unos minutos finalmente Shun se digno a hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre su estatura y apariencia, aunque claro, mientras ellos lo escaneaban, quienes ya lo conocían no podían evitar sentir vergüenza, ya que ese mocoso, iba en el mismo año que ellos… ¡Pero si él era…!

-Huy si, y me vas a decir que tienes 19 años, ¿Verdad?- se burlo el pelinegro, mirándolo fijamente

-¡Claro que no! –se quejo el peli rosa, mirándolo de mala manera- ¡Tengo catorce! Genio

Dicho lo último, el menor camino hasta ponerse en medio de Mylene y Keith, molesto por la forma de hablar de Shun y sobre todo al burlarse de su apariencia, aunque claro, debido a su enfado no fue capaz de notar que quienes no le conocían se habían quedado de piedra ante dicha revelación

-El no miente- Dijo Mylene después de que se hubiesen recuperado del shock recibido

-No puedo creerlo- comento Ren, viendo como el menor hacía fila junto a Dan y Runo en las tazas locas, y obviamente entre esos 3 se encontraba el pobre de Keith, que ignoraba y era ignorado por Lync.

-Cuando yo lo vi, tampoco lo creí por un instante pensé que era traga años, pero después… Hicimos cuentas de su fecha de nacimiento y queramos oh no, el maldito mocoso tiene 14 años y estudia a nuestro nivel- se quejo la peli azul de cabello corto, para pasar a sacar un espejo y comenzar a retocarse los labios.

-Es horrible saber que un niño es capaz de superarte en los estudios… Pero no creo que haya logrado hacerlo sin mucho esfuerzo y palanca- opino Shun, después de haberse quedado callado

-En parte tienes razón, su inteligencia le debió de costar… -continuo Mylene- aunque hasta ahora no eh logrado saber cómo lo aceptaron en nuestro año… Realmente alguien debió de haber intervenido por él y debió de haber sido alguien con muchos recursos…

Shun se quedo pensativo ante este hecho, había algo que no cuadraba con ese niño… ¿Alguien con recursos?, niño genio, cabello rosa, palanca… ¿Palanca?… ¡¿Zenoheld?!

-Vamos, vamos- tranquilizo Alice después de escuchar todas las conjeturas de la gente a su alrededor e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Shun- dejemos el tema en paz, el niño no vino a hacer otra cosa más que pasar el día con Keith

Dichas palabras por la peli naranja rezumbaron en sus oídos y se giraron a ver a la dirección donde se encontraban los ya mencionados –que finalmente habían logrado subir al juego- notando como Lync jalaba consecutivamente a Keith y como a su vez, el rubio teñido era empujado por su hermana y Ace, en vista de que no se quería subir al juego en el que habían estado haciendo fila, aunque a pesar de todo, se podía notar a la lejanía como realmente se encontraban disfrutando de ese momento.

Se escuchaban risas, muchas risas, de felicidad obviamente… Todos felices.

_-Vaya, un extraño __Déjà vu__-_ pensó el peli rosa, a la vez que se sentaba al lado de Keith y tomaba el volante del juego junto a Ace, para verse ambos con una sonrisa diabólica

-Ni… Lo… Piensen…- amenazo Keith algo nervioso, viendo que era lo que tenían planeando

Aunque claro, no porque sea el supuestamente festejado no significaba que le fuesen a hacer caso, asi que a diestra y siniestra el menor y el de cabello verdosito le dieron bastantes vueltas al volante.

¿Resultado?

Otra ridícula batalla verbal entre el mayor y un enfado con su "amigo", quien obviamente no se quedo callado, más bien le respondió, ocasionando una batalla entre las cuatro personas, ya que como Mira siempre ah sido una muy buena persona, decidió ayudar a Ace, y como Lync no tenía nada que hacer…

-¿Se dan cuenta que no nos juntamos porque no podemos soportarnos?...- comento Alice, a la vez que se comía un helado junto a todos los demás, finalmente habían logrado hacer un momento de paz.

Habían pasado aproximadamente casi unas cuatro horas desde su llegada al parque de diversiones, y a pesar de las discusiones que habían estado sosteniendo, admitían de antemano que se la habían estado pasando bien en todos los juegos que se habían subido, aunque para la mala suerte de todos –oh al menos para los que les gustaban un juego que los pusiera de cabeza- la montaña rusa se encontraba cerrada debido a reparaciones, lo que causo un gran desagrado al de cabello rosa, al castaño, al albino y al de cabello verdosito.

-¡Que robo!- se quejo Lync, a la vez que continuaba comiendo de su helado- ¡Nos estafaron!

-¡Es verdad!- apoyo Dan- Yo me quería subir a la montaña rusa

-Vamos chicos, no se pongan asi…- tranquilizo Mira, con una sonrisa- Por cierto, estaba pensando, y ¿Qué les parece si el último juego al que nos subimos sea la noria?

-¿La noria?- Pregunto Lync

-¿La noria?- hicieron eco Alice y Shun

-¿La noria?- continuaron con el eco los que faltaban

-Sí, la noria, esa cosa en la que te subes, te da una vueltas y te bajas- explico Mira, un poco molesta

-¡Aaa!, la noria –exclamaron todos-

-Disculpa, lo que pasa es que yo la conozco como la rueda de la fortuna- se disculpo Lync, sacando la lengua levemente

-Jeje, sí, yo también la conozco de esa forma- se rio Dan, a la vez que se rascaba la nuca

-Bueno, pues a mí no me importa, aparte, ¿De aquí a cuando toman en cuenta mi opinión?- dijo Keith a la vez que se quejaba con lo ultimo

-¡Vamos Keith!- animo Dan, dándole golpecitos en la espalda, ante la atenta mirada de Lync- No te ofendas hombre

-Si teñido, no seas un amargado de por vida- comento Lync, a la vez que pasaba a mirar a otra parte con tal de no mirar a Keith a los ojos

-¿Qué dijiste mocoso?- pregunto con una vena en su cabeza, golpeando la mesa con sus manos debido a la molestia que le causo el reciente comentario

-Lo que oíste…- contesto mordazmente el menos, dirigiendo su mirada a la otra azul, retándolo, amenazándolo, sosteniéndole la mirada valientemente

-Wow… Cuanto valor- comento Dan, en todo el tiempo que había tenido de ser amigo de Keith, nunca se había atrevido ni a hacerle ese tipo de comentarios ni mucho menos a contestarle, no por miedo si no por mera precaución

-Tal vez ese niño sea suicida- hablo Shun, notando como ambos, Keith y Lync se había levantado con la mera intención de pelear a puño limpio

-No empiecen otra vez- interrumpió Mylene, que parecía ser la única fastidiada de aquellas discusiones- ¿No pueden dejar de pelear por un día?

-¡No!- contestaron Keith y Lync al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de mirarse

-Dioses… -se dijo a si misma Mylene, a la vez que se masajeaba el puente de la nariz- Y esto es todo los días…

Y justo cuando Mira y los demás, pensaron que tendrían que llamar a seguridad para poder separar a Keith y a Lync de su pelea a puño limpio que probablemente haría que todos sean sacados a patas de ahí, pasó lo inevitable…

Un celular sonó

Y claro, fue una hermosa melodía que a todos les agrado… Bueno, no realmente, la melodía que sonaba en ese momento era la de Sephiroth, lo cual obviamente asusto al mismo dueño del celular y a todos sus allegados, que inmediatamente saltaron y prestaron atención al sonido. Lync, en vista de que el celular era suyo –probablemente era el único que tenía ese tono en el celular- contesto, solo para disculparse y alejarse de ellos por un momento.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste ese celular?- se quejo Lync, ya seguro de que nadie le escuchaba

-Oh disculpa –se escucho la voz del joven con el que había hablado en la mañana, antes de ir al parque- Ya te encontré un cómplice, es alguien a quien conoces muy bien.

-No me digas que es Isis- rogo el menor, a la vez que pasaba a taparse la vista, ante un probable…

-Ok, no te lo diré- se burlo Shadow, mientras se reía del otro lado del teléfono

-¡Por un demonio! ¿No pudiste encontrar a nadie más?... ¿Kairi? ¿Lacie? ¿Celia? Incluso pudieron haber sido Hydron y Leithe- se quejo Lync, en vista de que no estaba complacido con la persona elegida

-Pero Lync, si él estuvo incluso feliz de poder ayudarte a salir de ahí-

-¡Lo sé! Pero el es una de las personas que no quiero involucrar en esto- se volvió a quejar

-Pues te fregaste, lo hecho, hecho esta, si te gusta que bien y si no pues te jodes- explico Shadow, ante el silencio que le siguió, pudo comprobar cómo el menor se encontraba maldiciéndolo en la mente- No creo que tarde mucho en llegar

-Sí, si, como sea, salúdame a Hydron y devuelve su celular- amenazo el menor, sabía de antemano de donde le llamaba el imbécil peli blanco

-¡Claro jefe!- se burlo Shadow, para posteriormente colgarle.

-Maldito hijo de…- rezo Lync, a la vez que cerraba el celular y pasaba a guardarlo en su bolsillo, no sin antes notar la hora y, en efecto, darse cuenta que de pronto debería de hacerse cargo del pedido de su maestro

_-He oído que Shun y Alice están de visita… Asi que por órdenes directas…-_

_-¿Por qué a mí?-_ volvió a pensar, mientras se encaminaba con una sonrisa hacia las personas con las que se encontraba hasta antes de sonar el celular- ¡Perdón! Era un conocido con el que quede de verme, y dijo que vendría a recogerme dentro de poco

-Oh…- exclamaron todos, ante la obvia excusa del menor, pero como todos estaban exentos de su doble vida, no notaron nada extraño-

-¿Entonces ya casi te vas?- pregunto Volt, en vista de que nadie más iba a hablar

-Sí, ya casi, le prometí que le ayudaría con su ordenador que se la ah descompuesto- continuo mintiendo con una sonrisa, haciendo creer que aquello era verdad, y para su buena suerte, le creyeron.

Los demás solo le miraron con una sonrisa, y medio asintieron, creyéndole en todo momento que eso era verdad, claro, no porque no aparentara no ser inteligente, no significaba que no lo fuera –y Mylene y Keith sabían de antemano que ese mocoso solo era flojo- asi que todos decidieron únicamente continuar mirando en los juegos, yendo de aquí para allá, aprovechando que el menor aun se encontraba con ellos, hasta que después de un rato, un joven moreno, de cabello negro con ciertos toques azulados y unos ojos azules, contrarrestando probablemente con su piel y cabello se interpuso en su camino, con una sonrisa nerviosa, que mantuvo en todo momento.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Keith, mirándolo de mala manera, no entendía porque aquel joven se había metido en su camino

-Etto… Yo… Amm… E… -trataba de formar una frase, oh de perdido una palabra coherente, pero en vista de que se encontraba en un lugar público y que la mayoría de la gente se encontraba viéndolo, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso

-¡Isis!- exclamo el menor peli rosa, acercándose rápidamente a él- ¡Lamento mucho no haber contestado a tu mensaje!, lo que pasa es que apague el celular

Se disculpo el peli rosa, posicionándose frente al moreno, para después dirigir su mirada ah Keith y los demás.

-El es mi amigo, Isis, lamento mucho tener que irme justo ahora y no poder ir a la noria con ustedes- continúo disculpándose el peli rosa, a la vez que se rascaba la nuca a modo de nervios

-No, no te preocupes, ya será en otra ocasión- tranquilizo Mira.

Lo último que vieron, fue que Lync hizo una leve reverencia al igual que Isis y ambos se fueron caminando, alejándose lo más posible de ellos antes de poder cambiar sus actitudes y comenzar una plática en la que ambos estuvieran enterados de lo que realmente pasaba

-Tu suerte es maldita-

-No sabes cuánta razón tienes-

-¿Son amigos?-

-… No todos… Y no exactamente amigos…-

.

.

-¡Aaa! ¡Cuidado!-

Se escuchaban los gritos ensordecedores de la gente, a la vez que se apresuraban a salir de los juegos mecánicos que hasta hacia unos minutos eran causa de alegría y felicidad. Los más pequeños que no eran conscientes de que era lo que sucedía en ese momento, no podían hacer otra cosa más que dejarse jalar por sus padres, la gente mayor trataba de ayudar a quienes podían, los adolescentes que eran valientes y tenían en su poder un celular, trataban de grabar todo cuanto pudieran… Sin embargo… Ellos…

-¡Alice!- grito el pelinegro, tratando de seguir a su novia entre la multitud de gente que le impedía ir hacia donde ella iba, oh mas bien, a ambos les impedían avanzar, pero aun asi la peli naranja continuaba yendo hacia el lado contrario de la gente- ¡Vuelve!

-¡Shun! ¡Alice!-

Eran las voces de sus demás amigos, que desesperados trataban de ir hacia ellos sin éxito alguno, todas las voces sonaban desesperadas, pero que a su vez eran opacadas fácilmente por los gritos del resto de la gente que corría desesperada, tratándose irse de aquel parque de atracciones que minutos antes había sido causa de alegría y diversión.

-¡Kuroi Tenshi!- Grito Alice, siguiendo al enmascarado vestido de negro, que corría mas rápido que ella, y a su vez evitaba más fácilmente a la gente- ¡Espera!

-¡Si quieres hablar, deberás alcanzarme!- fue la respuesta, obviamente de voz modificada soltada por parte del ángel, que sin siquiera detenerse le había contestado, mas bien, parecía que ni siquiera sabía hacia donde debía de ir, y más bien iba sin rumbo fijo a un rumbo trazado al azar, que sería el caótico destino de alguien

-¡Alice!- volvió a llamar Shun, sin ningún éxito, cuando finalmente, su peli naranja novia desapareció de su vista y el ángel negro ni siquiera se dejaba ver, oh más bien, ni siquiera se podía ver donde estaba alguno de los dos.

-¡En la montaña rusa!-

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Qué peligroso!-

-¡La chica debería bajarse!-

-¡Ya deja de seguirlo! ¡No seas idiota!-

Fueron los gritos que trajeron a la realidad a Shun, Ren, Marucho, Dan, Runo y Keith, que rápidamente se fueron hacia aquel lugar que habían mencionado las personas, que probablemente se encontraran grabando todo para subirlo a internet. Y en efecto, en los rieles de la montaña rusa, que se encontraba en reparaciones y en consecuencia apagada, corriendo con agilidad se encontraba el Angel Negro, y tratando de seguirlo, se encontraba Alice sin ningún éxito obviamente.

-¡Alice!- Grito finalmente alguien aparte de Shun, quien ahora le llamo era ni más ni menos que el peli blanco, que desde donde estaba, le lanzo una pistola, la cual la peli naranja se dio prisa por alcanzar.

Más no fue la única. El Tenshi logro escuchar el grito entre todos de la multitud, y en vista de que la joven iba a obtener un arma, le hacía ver que no sería muy bueno ni agradable que le apuntaran con tal, ya que se vería obligado a matarla… Y ella, no era el blanco, no, en todo esto, el blanco era una persona más entre la multitud, pero no podía permitir que Alice le apuntara con el arma, no podía permitir que Alice le hiriera, aun por más triste que sonara, si era necesario matarla en ese lugar, lo haría, no sin antes tratar de impedir que ella hiciera algo.

Asi comenzó el forcejeo por el arma, que ambos tomaron al mismo tiempo.

Era extraño, la seguridad del parque se había movido de tal forma que la prioridad habían sido las personas, por lo tanto no había más armas, mas la que se encontraba en juego y la que probablemente trajera el ángel negro, que hasta ese momento, no había sacada una.

Y entonces, sucedió lo inevitable, lo que nadie quería que pasara nunca. Alguien jalo del gatillo, alguno de los dos entre tanto forcejeo y de forma obvia, la bala perdida le dio a uno de los dos, dejando el forcejeo, dejando a la gente callada y dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos.

¿Quién iba a caer? ¿El Angel o la muchacha? ¿Se cerraría ya el telón?

-¿Alice…?-pregunto Shun al aire, preocupado, desde donde estaban no podían ver mucho, y como frente de ellos había una carpa no podía ponerse debajo de los rieles para ver mejor.

El sonido en seco del arma golpeando los rieles, y después cayendo hasta el fondo, fue lo que rompió la tensión y el silencio, hasta que no mucho después de ese sonido, uno de los dos, comenzó a descender desde los rieles, dejando al que seguía con vida en shock y sorpresa.

Todos agrandaron sus ojos al notar como la sangre también comenzaba a caer, todos se asustaron peor de lo que ya estaban y…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

Keith se encontraba sentado en un sillón, la televisión encendida solo mostraba las noticias más recientes, mas sin embargo no se podía escuchar nada del aparato ya que este se encontraba mudo. En la misma habitación donde se encontraba el rubio, no tardo mucho en que su hermana entrara, para ver lo que su hermano hacia, posteriormente, posiciono una de sus manos en el hombro de él y le sonrió levemente, con la intención de darle ánimos, claro que no obtuvo ningún resultado más que un suspiro de su hermano, quien en ese momento volvió a agachar la cabeza metiendo el rostro entre sus manos en señal de tristeza y querer desahogarse llorando, cosa que obviamente no haría.

Ese día quedaría grabado por siempre dentro de ellos, como si fuese fuego que les quemara de alguna manera.

-Ya debemos de irnos, Keith- agachando su cabeza con extrema delicadeza, Mira posiciono su boca cerca de la oreja de su hermano para hablarle lo más despacio y amable posible.

-Sí, lo sé…- dicho esto, el rubio apago él televisor y se levanto, tomando su saco negro, a la par que su hermana terminaba de vestirse del mismo color, y tomaba un bolso del mismo color de las ropas de ambos para no desentonar en ningún momento.

_La poca multitud se quedo muda al ver la persona que descendía de los rieles, con la intención de golpearse con una de las carpas y tirarlas abajo y finalmente quedar en el suelo. Una de las personas, al ver la horrorosa escena no tuvo otra opción más que salir de la multitud, desesperado y gritando el nombre de la persona… Si… En todo el lugar solo resonaba el eco de su voz, el eco de ese nombre…_

_**Alice**_

_Cayendo en picada, se encontraba la peli naranja, todos se sorprendieron aun mas, cuando vieron caer a la joven y como el ángel negro, a pesar de ver esto trato de tomar una de sus manos en último momento, pero pareciera que no lo logro, no la alcanzo, y ella cayó hasta que finalmente su cuerpo colapsara con las ramas de algunos árboles que intentaron en vano amortiguar la caída, y su espalda se golpeara en seco contra el suelo de concreto, ante la mirada de todos los espectadores… Al final se quedo en brazos de su amado, una vez hubiese ya caído e incluso estuviese aun mas lastimada de lo que ya estaba, por el balazo recién recibido en el estomago de donde brotaba la sangre sin detenerse por un instante._

_A causa de la bala perdida._

La gente se encontraba rodeando la tumba, mientras no muy a lo lejos, venían los jóvenes de la funeraria trayendo consigo el ataúd donde dentro, se encontraba la bella peli naranja, vestida en un hermoso vestido blanco y siendo rodeada por Lirios del mismo color, representando su eterna inocencia, pureza y alegría, que incluso en su propio ataúd, era capaz de mostrar dicha tranquilidad de siempre.

En un principio, antes de trasladarse al cementerio, la mayoría había asistido al velorio a la vez que pasaban a darle el pésame al único familiar de Alice, que gracias a Marucho había podido llegar rápidamente a Japón, y por supuesto, a Shun, quien como prometido de Alice, antes de que a ella le hubiese ocurrido algo, había sido nombrado probable sucesor del Dr. Michael, y ahora que Alice ya no estaba, lo más seguro es que lo fuera.

_-No se le ah separado-_ Pensó Keith, mirando atentamente a Dan, Shun y Runo, los tres se encontraban juntos, pero como buen observador podía ver las verdaderas intenciones de su acercamiento, era obvio, demasiado obvio a sus ojos, aunque esperaba y rogaba que nadie más hubiese notado aquella obviedad sin olvidarse de pedirle a los dioses que hicieran que la persona extra no se diera cuenta del engaño.

Al final, ocurrió lo que todos esperaban y a su vez, todos los que alguna vez habían visto reír a la chica que ahora se encontraba en el ataúd, comenzaron a llorar, a la vez que pasaban a dejarle una última flor en su ataúd, despidiéndose para siempre de ella. Nadie miraba con verdadero interés a las demás personas, nadie prestaba atención más que asi mismos, debido a la tristeza de perder a tan bella y amable persona, pensando y creyendo que aquella no era más que la peor injusticia del mundo.

Justo cuando fue su momento de pasar al ataúd, logro notar como otra persona pasó a su lado y le susurro específicamente algo que a su parecer era extraño.

Dicha persona, se encontraba con un hermoso vestido negro, unos guantes y finalmente un sombrero con velo negro, su color de cabello no se notaba y aun cuando en un principio pensó en seguirle, no lo logro debido a que su hermana le distrajo no menos que un momento, perdiéndolo totalmente de vista.

-¿Ocurre algo hermano?- pregunto Mira secando sus lagrimas, una vez logro articular palabra alguna, era lógico que al igual que Runo iban a ser de las primeras en caer en un mar de lagrimas y tristeza.

-No, no es nada…- fue la respuesta del rubio, que continuaba buscando con la mirada a la persona que le había dirigido la palabra cuando se separo del ataúd

-Esto es malo… ¿Por qué ahora?...- exclamo Dan en un susurro teniendo respeto por el tipo de situación, temblando, finalmente todos los amigos se habían juntado, ¿Solo para que ocurriera algo asi?

-Oh Shun- llamo ahora Julie, que se abrazaba a su novio, Billy- Realmente lamentamos mucho la perdida de Alice, pensábamos que después de lo que ocurrió con Kuroi Tenshi una vez el no los iba a volver a molestar

-Kuroi… Tenshi…- Susurro con enfado Shun, mirando como finalmente le estaban echando tierra a la fosa y trataba de contener las lagrimas que deseaban caer con libertad por su rostro, aquel nombre ahora era veneno para sus oídos y pensamientos.

-No te preocupes Shun, ahora hay otra razón más por la cual lo debemos de descubrir- comento Marucho, una vez hubiesen terminado con la tumba, la gente dejase los arreglos y se comenzara a ir- Te ayudaremos… No estás solo en esto, nos tienes a todos nosotros… Jamás lo olvides.

Ante las últimas palabras Shun sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, era bueno saber, que a la muerte de la persona que habías amado todos tus amigos se encontrarían a tu lado, aquello era realmente confortable y dulce. Sin embargo, era obvio que todos comenzaron a irse, oh bueno, casi todos.

.

.

A lo lejos, Keith detuvo su caminar antes de dar la vuelta para dirigirse al auto, notando como Runo se iba sola, ella conocía muy bien la gran amistad que tenían Dan y Shun desde niños, asi que era más que obvio que todos deseaban dejarlos juntos, para que Dan le diera apoyo al moreno, a fin de cuentas se conocían desde infantes, muy pequeños… Tanto, que era más que lógico suponer que el moreno desearía llorar solo a Dan o desahogarse, que hacerlo con alguien más.

_-Y vaya que apoyo…-_Pensó al ver a Shun besando a Dan como si su vida pendiera de esto, era obvio que estaba dolido, pero más obvio y sorprendente, era el hecho de ver que aunque ambos habían tenido novias/prometidas y habían estado separados por mucho tiempo, se seguían amando-_Les deseo suerte… Mucha suerte…_

.

.

-No tenias porque haber venido- comento un rubio que jugaba con su cabello, esta persona se encontraba dirigiéndose a la persona que había asistido al funeral, y con la cual Keith se topo solo una vez y después ya no pudo volver a encontrar

-A diferencia de los asesinos a diestra y siniestra…-Guardo silencio por un momento ante lo que estaba diciendo, y después continuo-… Ella no debía de ser la que muriera- comento, a la par que se levantaba y se quitaba el velo por completo, dejando ver su cabello rosa, sus ojos azules que a pesar de todo eran incapaces de demostrar tristeza alguna, lo miraban todo como si realmente no tuvieran importancia.

-No creo que esto lo tomen como una amenaza, lo más probable, es que lo tomen como una razón más para desenmascararte o ir en tu contra… Eh incluso podría llegar a convertirse en un inicio de venganza- continuo diciendo el de cabellera dorada mirando con algo de fastidio al menor, era menor, pero su mente era en ciertas cosas incluso superior a la de él.

-Bueno, pues si lo quieren hacer, los estaré esperando… Hydron- fue lo último que dijo Lync, para pasar caminando al lado del rubio, quien poco después le siguió una vez hubiese visto las flores, un hermoso ramo de rosas negras

-De todas formas, tu maestro dice que está orgulloso de ti, matando a alguien por accidente- comento Hydron, en vista de que no había nadie más que ellos y los muertos, en aquel cementerio, pero no era como si los muertos fuesen a escuchar y levantarse de sus tumbas para ir con las autoridades y desenmascararlo.

-Ya te eh dicho que yo no la mate- repitió por quien sabe cuánta vez el pobre, quien parecía fastidiado ante esa idea que era cierta pero que nadie creía en ello-Ella… Ella fue la que disparo

-Aja…-dijo sin interés alguno su acompañante.

-¡Es enserio Hydron! Si la hubiese matado yo, seguiría las enseñanzas de My Master y le hubiese dado un balazo en el corazón o la yugular- se defendió el peli rosa, una vez el auto negro se hubiese detenido frente a ellos y pocos minutos después, bajara el chofer para abrirles la puerta.

-En eso tienes razón… Vamos, te llevo- finalizo la conversación Hydron, notando como Lync probablemente no hubiese podido dormir por lo que había hecho, que a pesar de saber que era necesario o una orden, era de las pocas cosas que le proporcionaban falta de sueño

Aunque probablemente lo que acomplejaba al menor, era ni más ni menos había fallado la misión en todo el sentido de la palabra, porque Alice no debía de morir, no, ella no había sido destinada a la muerte, o no había sido sentenciada por su maestro o Zenoheld para morir, aquella madrugada, que su maestro le había llamado y le había dicho cual sería su trabajo, no menciono el nombre de Alice de forma que ella debiera morir, en ningún momento mas bien la orden fue directa y cortante para que no hubiese errores…

_-He oído que Shun y su novia están de visita… Tu deber es desacerté de la persona más peligrosa para nosotros y que llegaría a ser una molestia si continua con vida… Tu misión es matar a Kazami Shun por orden de Zenoheld- fue la orden que le habían dado por teléfono- ¿Entendiste?_

_-Yes, Master-_

Abrió el celular por undécima vez, checo su bandeja de entrada, uno de los mensajes ya leídos fue lo que abrió, ahí, escrito en su propio celular se encontraba la frase que le habían dicho por teléfono, pero más resumida y debajo, lo que menos quería saber.

**Misión: **_Matar a Shun Kazami_

**Estado: **_Incompleta_

**Resultado: **_Muerte de Alice Gehabich_

**Estado: **_Aceptable_

**Misión: **_Completa_

No le importaba que fuera lo que decía, una cosa estaba clara…

Su misión había fallado, era un error que no volvería a cometer… Oh eso esperaba.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

Un nuevo avión había llegado a ese lugar, aunque ahora, a diferencia de la vez pasada, solo había una persona para recibir a quien acababa de llegar, y dicha persona se encontraba sola, es decir, solo era una única persona la que había llegado ahora.

-Asi que, Gehabich falleció, ¿No?- pregunto la recién llegada al joven peliblanco que se encontraba esperándola y que probablemente le había contactado.

-No es algo de lo cual debamos de sentirnos felices- le reprendió el peliblanco tomando la maleta de la persona frente a él.

-Lo sé, pero eso demuestra que soy mejor que tu ya que si no la pudiste proteger, ¿Crees que podrás proteger a la persona para la cual trabajas?- fue ahora la joven quien puso todas las cartas sobre la mesa, ya que en parte tenía mucha razón- El ultimo guardaespaldas del que escuche, quedo en sillas de ruedas por un error y su protegido falleció, ¿Esperas a que te pase lo mismo, Ren?

-Dejemos esto de lado y vámonos, este no es un muy buen lugar para hablar- se quejo el peliblanco finalmente cansando, no tenía ninguna forma de contradecir lo que le decía la peli azul

-Como quieras- agotada por el viaje, la chica se puso unos lentes negros y lo siguió, probablemente el cambio de horario le haría daño.

.

.

_Pov's _Keith

Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no lograba captar que era lo que andaba mal. Sabía que no debía de hacer algo, pero por alguna razón se encontraba haciéndolo, sin embargo, no sabía que era, su mente no era capaz de conectarse lo suficiente entre sí misma para decirle que es lo que estaba haciendo mal o cual era el problema en cuestión.

Sin embargo, de alguna forma que tal vez después lamentaría… Se sentía bien, muy bien.

Demasiado bien para lo que había estado viviendo, era capaz de sentir la adrenalina, el calor, la necesidad y la satisfacción de estarlo haciendo justo en ese momento que no le importaba donde se encontraba, aunque, no podía recordarlo.

¿Qué recordaba?... ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo hace unos segundos?

Bueno, podía recordar muy vagamente que se encontraba caminando con dirección al laboratorio de ciencias en compañía de Lync, si, era verdad, al pequeño peli rosa se le había olvidado un libro y no quería ir solo, por lo que voluntariamente a fuerzas lo termino acompañando. En el camino, ninguno de los dos hablo. Lo recordaba, bien, ese era un muy buen avance.

Recordaba también que el silencio lo había estado matando desde la muerte de Alice, ya que desde ese día el más pequeño había estado extremadamente serio y pasivo, lo cual era extraño, y le desesperaba. El quería y necesitaba una forma de aliviar el dolor que sentía al perder a una persona valiosa, a fin de cuentas Alice había sido muy buena amiga, y entonces se acordó, del ángel negro y finalmente logro recordar vagamente la descripción del ángel que les había dado Ren… Y el peli rosa caminaba muy por enfrente de él… Y de forma siniestra, por falta de sueño y debido al luto, comenzó a unir ciertos cabos que ya había unido hacia no mucho tiempo… Y entonces se enojo, sintió un montón de emociones que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, probablemente aquellas emociones que había sentido el día de la muerte de su madre, pero eso no importaba.

_Calor, hacía mucho calor._

Eso era lo único que le importaba, lo único que le interesaba en aquel instante era el extremo calor interno que sentía de forma extraña, puesto que antes no lo había sentido, y era extraño para el sentirlo en aquel momento ya que estaban en la escuela.

_Un sabor dulce_

Pensó mientras poco a poco sus cinco sentido regresaban a su propio cuerpo y su mente comenzaba a reaccionar de aquella situación, sintiendo como su lengua se movía ágilmente chocando con otra lengua… Esperen… ¿Chocando?

Y no solo eso, sentía como las yemas de sus manos tocaban los costados de un cuerpo pequeño, que solo con sentir sus manos, lograba tener pequeños espasmos y escalofríos… ¿Que, Diablos, Pasaba?

_Pov's Lync_

Aquello era el crimen perfecto ¡Estaba seguro! ¡Totalmente seguro!

Si una vez en su vida su maestro se hubiese dedicado a entrenarlo en algo que no fuera matar con armas de fuegos o arma blanca, estaba seguro que su maestro le hubiese enseñado a matar de esa forma, y estaba seguro que incluso en ese momento, la idea de tener una "Dulce muerte" no estaba tan alejada de la realidad en ese momento.

Minutos antes recordaba que le había pedido a Keith que le acompañara al salón del que acababan de salir, al descubrir que se le había olvidado una de sus cosas, por lo que el rubio, sin muchas ganas de estar entre la multitud y notando su inusual actitud seria y calmada, acepto a acompañarlo.

Era obvio que probablemente había algo en el aire que hizo enloquecer a Keith o simplemente perdió la razón debido al incidente ocurrido a todos los problemas que sabía que pronto se avecinarían, pero, aquí uno se preguntaría, ¿Por qué pensar en una dulce muerte?... Fácil, porque Keith Clay, el chico que debe de vigilar y cuya hermana en un futuro debe de morir

Lo estaba besando

Y no solo lo besaba

De forma frenética, sus manos se habían empezado a mover por debajo de su ropa sin siquiera notarlas, haciéndole sentir espasmos, era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación asi, por lo tanto, era mucho más que obvia la razón por la que su cuerpo y su mente no sabían cómo responder y estas simplemente se sorprendían ante el tacto que lo estaba enloqueciendo, un tacto que poco a poco le comenzaba a agradar… Y mucho…

Y aunque por la forma en la que el rubio se encontraba besándolo, le hacía pensar sin duda que este ya había descubierto su identidad como Kuroi Tenshi y lo iba a matar ahí mismo, sin ensuciarse las manos, sería una muerte rápida a causa de falta de aire, y no tendría ni siquiera que dejar sus huellas dactilares en el cuello, solo los labios que le impedían respirar y que le obligaban a contener la respiración, era lo único que necesitaba para matarlo, y lo peor era…

Que si iba a morir asi… No le importaba en lo absoluto, más bien agradecería morir de esa forma.

_Fin de Pov's Lync_

En un momento dado y en contra de Lync pero a favor de la mente de Keith quien acababa de reaccionar y no de una buena manera al darse cuenta que se encontraba besando al menor, se separaron violentamente.

El cuerpo de Lync quedo esparcido encima de una mesa, con la camisa de botones que usaba ese día totalmente abierta, saliva cayendo por la comisura de sus labios, los ojos opacos y llorosos, la lengua de fuera y sonrojado, y como obviamente se ah de suponer por la camisa abierta, toda su demás ropa se encontraba desacomodada sin ignorar en lo mas mínimo que sus piernas estaba abiertas y Keith se encontraba en medio de estas

Keith por su parte se encontraba en Shock, los hombros de su ropa estaban arrugados-probablemente por la fuerza que ejercía Lync al sujetarse de él- y su respiración –como la del menor- era agitada.

_Oh por dios, ¿Qué hice?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

-¿Asi que Sheen ah llegado?- pregunto con desinterés un peli rosa a la vez que jugaba con una pelotita de plástico encima de la mesa, con la cabeza totalmente recargada en esta como si no hubiese nada mas importante en el mundo y poniendo una vaga atención en la persona con la que estaba hablando

-Eso parece…- Dijo una voz que salía a través del teléfono, el cual se encontraba en alta voz- Hemos checado a través de los aeropuertos, debido a tus recientes actividades la gente más adinerada está huyendo del país

-No es mi culpa, debieron de haberme avisado antes- se quejo el peli rosa, aun jugando con la pelota como si no tuviera ganas de hacer la gran cosa, más bien parecía que estaba esperando algo importante.

-Lync…- reclamo la persona con la que se encontraba hablando por teléfono- Toma muy en cuenta que no podemos estar en muchos lugares a la vez, también perdimos contacto con tu maestro

-¿No saben en donde esta?- pregunto el peli rosa con una voz preocupada, después de todo, su maestro había sido un padre para él, si no se sabía dónde estaban eran malas noticias ya que era un asesino jubilado, que podría tener problemas si se atrevía a traicionarlos o más bien, traer problemas.

-Lamentablemente no sabemos aun donde se encuentra, lo peor de esto es que hemos recibido noticias de que Fabia está investigando a gente que son tus allegados, obviamente son aquellos que conoces en la prepa, pero por seguridad se les ha avisado a tus "otros amigos" que también son enemigos-

El silencio inundo la sala a la par que Lync tomaba la bolita de plástico con la que se había encontrado jugando hace ya un buen rato desde que la llamada había iniciado hasta ese momento, todo lo que estaba pasando se le estaba saliendo de las manos y lo peor del caso es que sus hormonas se encontraban haciendo una revolución en su contra cada vez que veía a Keith.

Después de lo sucedido en el laboratorio, no había podido verlo a los ojos a menos que en su rostro apareciera un lindo rubor y entonces comenzara a mover su pie en forma de nerviosismo. Lo peor del caso comenzó a venir cuando Keith comenzó a mostrar interés en el pequeño, con pequeñas muestras de afecto como chocolates o una flor en su asiento antes de que el peli rosa llegara… ¡Se estaba enamorando! Y eso no era bueno en ningún sentido ¡En ninguno!

Otra cosa peor, era que no importaba cuanto amor le podría comenzar a dar el rubio desde hace dos semanas, lo obvio era obvio, se estaba dando cuenta. El rubio era la única persona aparte de Marucho y Ren que podrían descubrir que él es el Angel, pero como los últimos dos no lo conocen la única persona que podría tener dichos pensamientos era el rubio teñido, y para mala suerte, los estaba teniendo, pero pareciera que las propias hormonas del teñido lo estuviesen manipulando para ignorar eso o simplemente ayudarle a acercársele, ganarse su confianza, investigar mucho mas al fondo… Y desenmascararlo

-Oye Lync, ten mucho cuidado- recomendó la voz a través del teléfono- Últimamente el padre de Keith da señas a una traición y me temo que hemos descubierto que antes de desaparecer, tu Maestro Neo se había estado comunicando en secreto con el

El menor miro sorprendido el teléfono y se levanto rápidamente, haciéndolo notar por el sonido en seco que hizo la silla, no solo al moverse, sino también al caer.

-…- El menor guardo silencio, un silencio ocasionado por su misión, la misión principal que lo comenzaría a agobiar en sueños si aquello continuaba como se encontraba y lo peor era que si su maestro realmente se había involucrado todo debería de avanzar aun mas rápido y también debería ser asesinado, tragando saliva volvió a hablar- ¿Por qué dices que tenga cuidado?

-Bueno… Tienes 14 años, no tienes muchos amigos, por lo que no tratas con mucha gente-comenzó a explicar la persona, sabiendo que aquello seria un tema delicado- Asi que podría ser muy probable que te encariñes con ellos, y no solo te digo que estaría mal encariñarte con ellos, porque… Bueno… Debido a lo que debes de hacer, sabes que tu misión principal es amenazar al profesor con la muerte de uno de sus hijos… No debes de tener lazos con ninguno de los dos… Eso sin olvidar que tu maestro también fue un asesino experimentado, y en cualquier momento podría ir y matarte.

-…- Solo a los oídos de Lync llego el sonido de cuando tragas saliva debido a la preocupación, nuevamente, aquello era verdad si el profesor Clay intentaba traicionar a Zenoheld… El debería… El debería…- ¿…?

El pitido molesto del teléfono, cuando alguien llama teniendo el teléfono ocupado, hizo retumbar el lugar, por un momento tanto él como la persona del otro lado del teléfono se quedaron quietos –o al menos Lync no se movió- hasta que finalmente el sonido ceso fue que el menor tuvo el valor de acercarse a checar quien le había marcado, y el solo numero le había echo tener una fiesta en su corazón, a pesar de todos los problemas de los que se acababa de enterar.

-¿Quién te marco?-

-¿Eh?... No, nadie en especial… Etto… Sobre la última misión, para la próxima avísame quienes van a estar, no vaya a ser que para la próxima resulte que me enfrente no solo a Sheen, si no probablemente pelee también a la par con Shun y eso realmente no sería bueno, la herida que me hizo esa zorra no es fácil de ocultar- se quejo el menor (1) tocando su costado derecho

-Está bien, te mantendré informado entonces. Cuídate-

Con estas últimas palabras la otra persona colgó y rápidamente el menor se encargo de mover sus manos, sentó todo su cuerpo en la mesa y llamo rápidamente a un número que se había aprendido de memoria en menos de 24 horas.

-¿Hola?- pregunto Lync con una sonrisa mientras le respondían al otro lado del teléfono con una voz melosamente melosa, lo cual en sí, era totalmente sorprendente, dada la persona

-Hola Lync, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntaron del otro lado del teléfono, en espera de la respuesta del menor

-En el baño… ¿Estas ocupado esta noche?- pregunto el peli rosa, feliz y encantado de la vida ¿Desde cuándo tenían una relación asi?

-Sí, rente una película y compre palomitas ¿Vienes o voy?-

-Yo voy- ronroneo Lync al teléfono, solo para después reírse tontamente por algo que le habrán dicho y después pasar a colgar para irse a cambiar rápidamente.

**KeyncKeync Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync**

¿Hace cuanto que habían pasado de las discusiones a sentarse abrazados a ver la televisión? ¿Cuándo habían comenzado a hablarse cariñosamente? ¿Por qué habían empezado a tratarse mejor? ¿En qué momento se empezaron a sonrojar al verse entre ellos?

No lo sabía y no lo quería saber, prefería ignorar la respuesta, prefería ignorar los sonrojos ante todo. Sabía muy bien la respuesta ante las acciones de ambos, sabía muy bien que en el estado de sentimientos que compartían, el voltearse a ver al mismo tiempo a los ojos en medio de la película no era algo extraño… pero si era malo, muy malo.

-¿Entonces conoces a Fabia?- pregunto Lync, una vez habían terminado de ver la película se habían dignado a comenzar a hacer la cena, palomitas, no eran la cena.

-Podríamos decir que si, fue más conocida que amiga- afirmo Keith, mientras acomodaba los platos y el menor peli rosa traía la comida- Puedo incluso decirte que quien más la conoce es Ren, después de todo estudiaron lo mismo

-¿Guardaespaldas?- pregunto curioso, era bueno tener de amigo a Keith para sacarle información, aunque si este se llegaba a enterar de lo que el menor hacia, no aseguraba que saldría bien parado de todo, a fin de cuentas, la confianza que se tenían era mucha… Tal vez… Solo tal vez…-

-Si, según tengo entendido Ren le pidió que viniera para que le ayudase a proteger a Marucho- continuo platicando Keith, mientras se iba a la cocina a traer las cosas faltantes que eran los vasos y cucharas- Aunque es extraño, según a como yo lo veo, el no necesitaría de la ayuda de alguien para proteger a marucho

-¿Eh?... ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Ellos tienen una relación o algo?- pregunto Lync, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, de ser asi, se arrepentiría de haber atacado a Marucho la vez pasada

-Al igual que Dan y Shun- respondió Keith, sentándose frente a Lync y después de ver que este tomaba asiento después de servir los platos.

-¿Qué? ¿El que era prometido de Gehabich y el prometido de Misaki?... –pregunto sorprendido, bueno, mas sorprendido de lo que ya estaba, aquello no era algo de lo que uno se enterara todos los días

-¿No supiste?... Runo, a petición de su familia rompió su compromiso con Dan y se fue, estando libre, él y Shun finalmente comenzaron una relación estable-

-Entonces, antes solo habían sido amantes- completo, solo para comenzar a comer al igual que el rubio frente a él, diciendo todo de forma seria

-Si-

Lync le miro por un instante. Tomando en cuenta toda la información que acababa de obtener tendría que poner prioridades. La primera era seguir intentando que Keith no descubriera su doble vida, lo cual no estaba siendo muy difícil. Lo segundo, deshacerse de quien le causara más problemas.

¿Shun o Fabia?...

**Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync Keync**

El sonido en seco que ocasionaban los golpes era lo único que rompía el silencio, aparte de una que otra risa divertida por parte de la mujer de cabello azul rey, quien se encontraba complacida totalmente al encontrarse peleando con tan buen rival.

-Había oído maravillas de ti- comenzó a decir la mujer, solo para esquivar un golpe y soltar el suyo- Y no las había creído- continuo, sin importarle si aquella persona le prestaba o no atención- Hasta este momento

-…- El ángel negro no respondió en ese momento, estaba ocupado peleando y escuchando las incoherencias de esa mujer como para pensar en otra cosa… Oh sí, bueno, aparte de estar al pendiente de esa mujer, miraba detrás de ella, como a la lejanía una mujer de cabellos anaranjados y ojos azules, intentaba huir en compañía de un joven de cabello verde quien parecía no querer irse debido a la intensidad de la pelea.

La pelea…

Esta tenía lugar en un edificio abandonado, el estacionamiento para ser exactos ¿Cómo habían logrado llegar ahí?, era muy simple, vistiendo únicamente su máscara y una ropa con camisa blanca y pantalón negro, era lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de cualquier guardaespaldas o en su defecto, un asesino.

Fabia Sheen, podría ser ambas cosas si lo deseaba.

La decisión de correr detrás de él, se expandía por la necesidad de contraer venganza ante algo estúpido e ilógico. Como todos saben, las muertes son algo que el ángel negro acarrea como un gato detrás de su comida favorita…

Serena…

Para ser más exactos, Serena Sheen, la hermana mayor de Fabia –si, lo sabía, lo supo desde que Fabia juro venganza en contra de él- Tiempo atrás, aunque no mucho, la hermana mayor de Fabia había tenido un "accidente" demasiado accidentado, que casi le quita la vida. Y digamos que el accidente fue lo demasiado estúpido como para hacer que el mismo ángel negro se riera que casi mataba a una persona de esa forma. En una fiesta de gala, Serena se había encaminado a salir del salón principal, quedándose de pie solo por instante fuera de la fiesta, justo frente a los ojos de Fabia que en ese momento iría a correr detrás de su hermana, noto como un florero –pesado, muy pesado- le caía directamente a su hermana.

La hermana de Fabia quedo aproximadamente más de un mes en coma. La joven Sheen, juro venganza.

Una sonrisa cruel se apodero de su rostro que no podía ser visto, en un momento de distracción, dirigió su mirada hacia donde su arma de fuego había sido lanzada –junto a la de Fabia- y entonces recibió un buen golpe en la mejilla, que le hizo retroceder y dar saltos hacia atrás con la mera intención de alejarse lo más posible para seguir ileso.

-Esto es personal- se quejo Fabia, viendo como el ángel negro había retrocedido por su ataque

-…-

De un movimiento rápido Fabia se acerco a Lync, sacando un arma blanca de su cinturón, sin embargo, Lync había sido más rápido y había previsto el ataque con dicha arma, ya que lo había supuesto al ver el cinto. Lanzando su propio peso hacia atrás, el cuchillo que uso Fabia ni siquiera le rozo ya que este se había echo lo suficientemente hacia atrás como para posicionar sus manos, alzando una de sus piernas golpeo la clavícula de Fabia fuertemente, solo para impulsarse hacia atrás y tomar el cuchillo de su contrincante tomando en cuenta que esta se encontraba totalmente adolorida por el reciente ataque, y justo cuando se iba a dirigir hacia la peli azul para atacarla…

Su bolsillo vibro… "_Mierda… Keith ¿No pudiste elegir otro momento?"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Bakugan New Vestroia no me pertenece**

* * *

El lugar se encontraba resguardado en un profundo silencio con el cual esperaban protegerse del peligro que ocurría en aquel momento, las balas disparadas no solo simultáneamente si no que también eran disparadas de forma desigual demostrando que era más de una persona quien se encontraba disparando.

No obstante, huyendo por el bosque se encontraba una joven de cabello largo rosado y unos ojos azules que probablemente le alumbraban el camino hacia donde se dirigía, lugar que probablemente ni ella conocía. Cargando entre sus brazos, protegiendo con estos mismos como si su vida dependiera de ello, un pequeño bulto sin movimiento alguno era lo que se encontraba abrazando, sin soltar su arma en ningún momento. Sin embargo, una vez noto que no había tanto peligro, finalmente se detuvo cerca de un árbol y se sentó un momento, cansada.

-Oh mi bebe- susurro la joven con sumo cuidando, moviendo un poco el bulto para ver a una pequeña criatura de rosado cabello pálido, cuyos ojitos se encontraban cerrados con ternura e inocencia pura- Eres tan…

Unos disparos a la lejanía le hicieron sobresaltarse, levantarse y poner atención a los disparos que gracias a su entrenamiento podía distinguir de cuales armas y cuantas eran.

3 armas se dispararon, 1 antes que las dos… Un silencio abrumador fue lo que siguió a aquellos disparos y no mucho después las 2 armas restantes hicieron su aparición con disparos simultáneos y sin descanso alguno, el silencio apareció nuevamente… Ella agacho la mirada y comenzó a correr nuevamente, no podía arriesgarse más.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Angel-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto un rubio de ojos azules al peli rosa que recién llegaba corriendo_

_-Lo… Lo… Lamento…- trataba de decir mientras recuperaba el aliento después del probable maratón que había tenido que tomar- ¿Tienes mucho esperándome?_

_-No tienes de que preocuparte- tranquilizo Keith mientras se acercaba al menor y le daba la espalda para agacharse- ¿Te llevo?_

_-Mmm… Tal vez, pero ¿A dónde?- pregunto curioso, viendo como Keith aun se encontraba agachado frente a él-_

_-No lo sé, tal vez a comer, a pasear, a raptarte- decía divertido para sentir el peso del menor en su espalda y sonreír aun mas- ¿A dónde deseas ir?_

_-Quiero que me raptes, asi que deja cierro los ojos para no ver a donde me llevas- contesto riendo mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Keith y sentir como este lo tomaba de las piernas y lo alzaba para iniciar el largo camino_

_-Está bien- _

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Himitsu-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Corría desesperada en busca de aquella persona que le estaba esperando mas lejos de aquellos bosques, no podía creer que los habían encontrado después de transcurrido casi tres años enteros desde que dejaron de trabajar para Zenoheld.

Se detuvo de nuevo y miro a su alrededor, podía escuchar las pisadas de la gente que la seguía a lo lejos, a su vez temblaba del miedo y preocupación por la pequeña e inocente criatura que cargaba en brazos, no deseaba hacerle lo que estaba a punto de pasarle, pero no tenía otra opción, era eso o lo mataban también como ya lo habían hecho con Will.

Entonces lo vio, corriendo con su misma se encontraba el hermano menor de Will… _**Neo.**_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Deseo -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Deseaba seguir de esa forma, siendo llevado en la espalda por Keith y sentir aquel calor que extrañaba desde hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo, era horrible vivir de aquella forma en la que vivía, tener que cargar con las manos manchadas de sangre, convertirse en una criatura nocturna, vivir solo porque te lo ordenan y cumplir con lo que te ordenen._

_-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamo Keith, despertando a Lync quien poco a poco se había ido durmiendo- ¿Te gusta?_

_Lync miro, adormilado, que se encontraban en una colina de un parque cercano que ya habían visitado, en el suelo yacía un picnic que había sido acomodado tal vez hace un buen rato, bajando la colina había más gente y en el centro había un lago… Un buen lugar para pasar el día sin el miedo de que alguien llegara a interrumpir el momento_

_-Sí, me gusta…-respondió, acurrucándose aun mas en la espalda de Keith quien solo se rio al sentir eso_

_Una hora después y ambos se encontraban recostados encima del mantel del picnic –que ya habían terminado de degustar- mirándose, oh al menos Keith se encargaba de mirar al menor mientras este se encargaba de dormir. El rubio sabía de antemano que Lync se encontraba ocultándole algo, pero no era capaz y tampoco sentía la total seguridad de indagar en la vida de él… Sentía miedo, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, y no, no hablaba de las probables muertes que podrían ocurrir… El tenía miedo de ese pequeño niño, ese niño le inspiraba gran terror y angustia._

_Y eso que ni siquiera sabía de su doble vida._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Ilusión -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Ella sabía que Neo no era de fiar, sabía de antemano que esa persona era incluso más fiel a la familia Vestal que a ellos, a fin de cuentas esa persona había ordenado darles caza de un instante para otro, sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias.

-Si me das a tu hijo lo pondré a salvo, mientras… Tú deberías de huir de aquí- dijo Neo con interés muy bien oculto bajo sus venenosas palabras.

-…- La dama del cabello rosa solo retiro aquel bebe de sus brazos para verle el rostro… A pesar de ser un varón se parecía demasiado a ella, esperaba que eso no le ocasionara problemas en el futuro… En algún futuro…- Esta bien…

Un brillo de victoria apareció en los ojos de Neo al haber escuchado aquella frase de esos finos labios, esa mujer era tan estúpida y se encontraba desesperada de forma que poco le importaba si al huir le fueran a dar caza a ella, con el fin de proteger a su bebe era capaz de cualquier cosa… A fin de cuentas, era el amor de una madre… Lo que en ese momento lo iba a proteger.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Nuestro Secreto -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Sentía las manos de Keith recorrer las curvas que poseía y que de forma inconsciente había trabajado desde que tenía memoria, al mayor no parecía importarle si parecía, mujer, gato o incluso un pez, el calor que sentían en ese momento aunque el aire se encargara de refrescarlos era insoportable en cierto sentido, pero en otro sentido –que probablemente les gustaba- aquel calor era bienvenido._

_Muchas cosas habían pasado ya durante todo ese tiempo, tantos problemas pero a la vez tanta tranquilidad hacían desear al peli rosa una vida que había deseado hace mucho tiempo… Recordaba que cuando era más pequeño vivía al cuidado de una anciana muy amable en un orfanato, el lugar en si estaba muy oculto y alejado del mundo, protegido por la vegetación._

_Jamás supo como había llegado a aquel lugar, pero recordaba muy bien el día en que se marcho… El momento en el que su mundo de felicidad en aquel orfanato había desaparecido junto a todos los que habían vivido con él en algún momento._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- El Amor -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

¡Esa mujer era una zorra!

Hace más de 3 años, él junto a su hermano y "esa" mujer, habían comenzado a trabajar para la familia Vestal, él y su hermano mayor apenas iban a comenzar el trabajo con esa familia, siendo recientes, mas sin embargo esa mujer llevaba aproximadamente 1 año trabajando para la mujer del Vestal –antes de que se casaran-

Aquella hembra, llamada Midoriko… Admitía que era buena, bien, era excelente en su trabajo, tanto como asesina como protectora, cumplía con lo mandado con su rostro que mostraba cualquier emoción que deseaba sin tener que actuarla

Era una belleza

Pero entre la belleza, el amor, la competición y el trabajo.

Solo uno de ellos dos lograría ganar el corazón de aquella perfecta dama de ojos azules y cabellos rosados, obviamente la elección fue obvia, eligió a su hermano mayor, Will.

De cualquier forma que uno lo viera, la relación de ellos dos no afectaba nada, ni el trabajo ni mucho menos incomodaba a la gente… Pero algo ocurrió, por alguna razón desconocida, Midoriko comenzó a dudar sobre a quien trabajaba y el porqué, de un momento a otro la joven de cabellos rosas anuncio su renuncia… No importa cuanto había rogado su jefe, aquella joven no dio su brazo a torcer y aun habiendo prometido que no divulgaría nada y se iría al extremo del mundo donde nadie los conocía… No la dejaron ir fácilmente

-Estúpida…-

Entre tantos recuerdos,_** Neo**_ no dejo de cubrir su ojo izquierdo, cuya mano que lo cubría se encontraba manchada de sangre debido a la herida que le había echo esa mujer…

-¡Te Matare!- grito al bosque, lugar en el que aquella persona se había refugiado, sabiendo de antemano que ya no la encontraría aun cuando quemara todo el lugar

_Quemar… Incendiar… ¿Orfanato?..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Bakugan No me pertenece**

**Nota: Fuuu! xD, debo empezar a escribir el 17**

**Nota2: Personaje especial y de importancia -o eso espero yo- de aqui en adelante  
**

* * *

Ah esas alturas era sorprendente que los vecinos no hubiesen llamado a la policía… Aunque lo más probable es que estuvieran muertos del miedo… Oh muertos…

-¡No huyas LeDuke!-

Se escuchó una voz grave ya de un hombre mayor, y entre la oscuridad de la habitación se notó como se encontraba con la espalda hacia la ventana, mirando hacia las únicas 3 puertas de aquel apartamento: La puerta que iba a la habitación, la puerta que iba a la segunda habitación y la puerta de salida… Sabía que se encontraba en alguna de las dos y era obvio que no iba a salir por la ventana…

Estaban en un quinto piso, y a menos que tuviera un traje especial como el de Kuroi Tenshi y un peso idéntico –lo cual obviamente no tenía- podría entonces escapar por la ventana, pero de otra forma no lo lograría.

-Neo…-llamo el chico con cuidado dentro de alguna de las habitaciones- ¿Por qué haces esto?... Pensé… Pensé que "el" era algo importante para ti

Isis pensaba claramente en todo lo que había investigado, lo que había descubierto –que no debía de haber descubierto- sobre la desaparición de Neo y en menos de un instante había tenido a dicha persona en su apartamento con la intención de borrar aquella información

-¿Ese niño?... Pensaste… ¿Pensaste que ese niño era importante para mí?- repitió Neo mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección a ambas puertas y con cuidado por si salía de una de las dos- Ese niño jamás fue importante para mi… ¡El simplemente fue un Capricho de Zenoheld-sama!

El joven que se ocultaba, se lamentó por un instante el haberse encariñado con ese lugar, y mucho mas se lamentó el haber comprado cosas un poco caras, como por ejemplo la mesita de madera fina que acababa de romper Neo como si no fuese otra cosa más que una miserable hoja de papel… A la próxima se encargaría de conseguir algo de metal, pero eso lo haría después… Si salía con vida en lo que se acababa de meter

-En ese caso… Entonces di tu escusa, para estar traicionando a tu tan querido Zenoheld…-comento el más joven, esperando conseguir información adicional, aunque dudaba poder compartir la información en un futuro, no tenía caso ignorar la oportunidad si iba a morir-

-¿Qué?- Neo retrocedió como si estuviera siendo apuntado por un arma y su rostro se convirtió en uno que demostrara confusión- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Por más amigo que fuera de Lync, debía de admitir que Isis LeDuke… Estaba loco

-Estás loco- le reprendió Hydron al de cabellos negros mientras terminaba de vendarle el brazo donde tenía una quemadura.

-¡Auch!- exclamo el de cabellos negros mientras unas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos debido al dolor que sentía.

Su brazo derecho era el único donde tenía una quemadura, por suerte la ropa que usaba le aisló del fuego que estuvo a punto de calcinarlo y de no ser por las cortinas –a prueba de fuego debido a que quemaba el agua- fue que logro salir vivo de su apartemente, aunque no sabía nada sobre Neo, decidió también no mencionarlo…

-¿Estás seguro que no viste quien lo hizo?-

El Angel negro nunca dudaba en sus acciones, Lync Volan era diferente, dudaba y hacia dudar, muchas de las veces incluso era capaz de forzar a una persona a hablar aunque este matándolo de dolor… Pero no con sus amigos, sus amigos eran únicos y de forma lamentable muy pocos, cuando supo del incendio en el apartamento de Isis fue el primero en aparecer y en llevarlo con Hydron, ya que ir a una hospital seria en sí muy peligroso.

-No… Lo siento- mintió LeDuke mientras miraba de reojo a Lync… Aunque su vista se cerró y entonces paso a mirar a Hydron- ¡No tan fuerte!

Hydron por su parte le miro como si estuviese loco y le termino de vendar el brazo con un poco más de delicadeza… Aunque como no tenía un diplomado en primero auxilios le era un poco difícil hacerlo, pero ya con el tiempo había logrado acostumbrarse y leer de vez en cuando libros sobre los primeros auxilios.

-¿Y te haces llamar asesino?-pregunto Hydron guardando las cosas en el botiquín

-¿Y te haces llamar heredero de la familia Vestal?- contraataco Isis mientras se acomodaba un poco la venda, sería lógico que ellos hubiesen tenido clases de primeros auxilios por si acaso, no por nada Lync es capaz de suturarse a sí mismo… Espera… ¿Entonces porque Lync no lo curo?

LeDuke miro a Lync con los ojos entrecerrados notando como este solo sonreía con diversión.

-Sabían ustedes que solo los estúpidos se contestan con preguntas- dijo Lync después de escuchar la "discusión" si es que así se le podía llamar, entre el rubio y el de cabellos negros.

Aunque claro, estos dos solo le miraron con algo de odio en su mirada y con deseos de sacarlo a patadas de ahí.

-¿…?- Lync sintió vibrar su celular… Un mensaje…

**Misión: **_Matar a Sheen Fabia_

**Estado: **_Incompleta_

**Resultado: **_En proceso_

A Lync le tembló la mano levemente, pero aun así su mirada se mantuvo firme y serena, miro a Isis y se levantó de donde se encontraba para pasar a su lado y revolverle el cabello de forma amable y con una leve sonrisa.

-Nos vemos después-

Fue lo único que dijo el de cabellos rosas mientras salía de aquel lugar ignorando por completo a la servidumbre y comenzando a correr una vez hubiese atravesado la puerta notando que nadie le seguía ni le veía.

-Hydron…-llamo Isis, haciendo que el mencionado se girara- ¿Tienes analgésicos o algo parecido?

-Haber… ¿Te acaban de herir, tienes quemaduras, y esperas a que te ayude a seguir a Lync sabiendo que es peligroso y probablemente tengas que herir a un conocido o matar sin discreción?- Decía Hydron molesto mientras le miraba fijamente en espera de una respuesta, de su propia sentencia

-…-Isis se lo pensó brevemente, era verdad que estaba herido… Pero…-Si, lo hare…

Sabía que si fuese el quien estuviese en el lugar de Lync, era más que seguro que el Angel negro le ayudaría aunque le costara la vida misma en hacerlo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

**Nota: Muerte de un personaje.**

**Nota2: Cuidado con la lectura, esta contada desde distintos puntos de vista... Adivinen xD!  
**

* * *

Era mucho mas que seguro que el sonido de la bala que atravesó el aire sin ningún cuidado, haya provocado una especie de eco en el edificio abandonando donde se encontraban peleando, el ángel negro dio gracias a cualquier cosa por el echo de que su mascara fuese lo demasiado gruesa como para detener una bala, sin embargo no era momento para creer en un "dios" por lo que, decidido a no perder el tiempo, volvió a correr con dirección Fabia, con la frase: **"Te matare"**

Grabada en sus acciones.

* * *

Keith Clay corrió desesperado hacia la dirección donde se había escuchado el disparo, con la esperanza de encontrar a algún conocido en aquel edificio que no le auguraba algo bueno, mas bien, pensaba muy seriamente que en cualquier instante se caería la pared o el mismo techo sobre todos ellos, sin embargo prefirió mantener aquellos pensamientos lejos de si mismo y buscar a alguien, de un momento a otro se convirtió en su prioridad.

No hace mucho tiempo se acababa de despedir de Lync con un beso casi "estilo francés" antes de separarse debido a que el menor había alegado el hecho de que tenia cosas aun por hacer, cosas que no podían esperar por mucho tiempo.

Aquel mes había estado actuando algo extraño, y según había notado se comunicaba muy seguido con su tal amigo "Isis"

No le tenia celos, claro que eso era una suposición estúpida, pero lo que en si no podía evitar era preocuparse por su pequeño y lindo conejito, pensando en cada momento que contestaba el teléfono era como si el y su amigo se encontraran conspirando sobre algo no muy bueno, y entonces sus dudas sobre Lync volvían a aparecer.

Se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Shun sentado en unas escaleras, con su mano izquierda en su brazo derecho donde había recibido un cuchillo que por suerte no le atravesó el hueso, y su pierna un balazo, aunque según su platica de 5 min. No había de que preocuparse gracias al torniquete que le hizo Dan quien subió a intentar ayudar a Ren.

Se despidió deprisa, no había tiempo y según logro notar, se encontraban casi en los últimos pisos del edificio que no le daba mucha seguridad.

* * *

Se movió deprisa hacia la derecha.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando tuvo que reaccionar deprisa y moverse abajo, derecha, izquierda, abajo, salta, abajo, izquierda… Etc.

Se sentía bailando en ese momento y se sentía estúpido e imbécil. Demasiado para ser exactos.

Aquella persona frente a él, llevaba una mascara de alguna criatura mitológica cuyo nombre y lugar de donde eran no se le venían a la mente en ningún momento, pero no era tiempo de pensar en aquello que solo era una perdida de tiempo, miro los movimientos que parecían algo difíciles en realizar por parte de aquella persona pero que aun así lo hacia, como si intentara ganar algo.

Choco contra una pared al intentar proteger a Dan, y entonces se dio cuenta.

Aquella persona estaba ganando tiempo.

Hijo de la grandísima puta, solo los estaba distrayendo en ese jodido lugar para no ir a interrumpir la pelea entre el ángel negro y Fabia.

Se lo lleva la chingada cuando siente como su cuello es aprisionado por un pie, y aquella persona aparenta mirarle a través de la mascara, como diciéndole "Es obvio ¿no?, venimos a matar a Fabia, imbécil"

Sintió hervir su sangre al mismo tiempo que la respiración comenzaba a cortársele, y justo cuando pensó que se quedaría sin aire, aquel pie fue mandado algo lejos mientras un joven de cabellos rubios empuña la pistola –que se debió de haber encontrado tirada por ahí- y mira de reojo a sus amigos, preguntando si pueden ir hasta donde Shun.

Pero él, Ren, mejor amigo-amante-guardaespaldas-novio-etc. De marucho, no piensa darse por vencido, con dificultad logra respirar y levantarse mientras sonríe un tanto sádicamente.

Aquella persona con mascara ya se ah recuperado, aunque en cierta forma parece un tanto adolorido por pocos segundos, de inmediato se lanza en contra del rubio y el de cabellos blancos.

El rubio corre y sube las escaleras, donde en el piso anterior a la azotea se escucha otro balazo que hace eco y le preocupa de sobremanera, le alegra que Lync no este en ese lugar… Porque el no esta ahí… ¿Cierto? ¿Él no es el asesino Kuroi Tenshi? ¿Él es inocente? ¿O culpable?

* * *

Se movió adolorido y cansado por la posición en la que se encontraba, pero no era como si pudiera hacer mucho al respecto. Suspiro. Se movió otro poco. Volvió a suspirar. Y entonces comenzó a pensar y recordar lo que sucedió solo minutos antes.

Fabia, Ren, Marucho, Keith, Mira, Dan y el –Shun- paseaban tranquilamente por la ciudad buscando algún indicio de alguna aparición del Ángel negro, mas sin embargo no habían sido capaces de encontrar algo que les diera una pista, lo cual era sospechoso de sobremanera debido a que Kuroi Tenshi no había echo ningún movimiento durante todo el mes… Lo cual si era preocupante.

Y fue entonces que la mirada de Fabia se dirigió a un callejón no muy lejano de se encontraban ellos, abandonado obviamente y de mal agüero, de esos callejones donde si te agarran es para asaltarte o violarte o quizás matarte, con esos tiempos ya no se sabia ni lo que te querían hacer, sin embargo, en ese instante donde la mirada de la joven de cabellos azules se quedo clavada, sus labios temblaron con ira y no mucho después sus amigos miraron con sorpresa a ese lugar que tanto observaba Fabia.

Ahí estaba.

Vestido con la ropa con la que siempre aparece, y bien acomodado en aquel callejón, asegurándose que no mucha gente lograra percibir donde se encontraba ni lo que estaba mirando.

Keith, Mira y Marucho estaban seguros que era una trampa.

Fabia y Ren creían que era una burla, aparecer de esa forma –a plena luz del día- era como si se burlara de ellos que no habían sido capaces de encontrarlo en primer lugar.

Finalmente Dan y Shun pensaban que era una trampa y una burla hacia ellos, mas sin embargo, era muy probablemente que se encontrara otra cosa oculta entre sus planes… Teniendo la fama que tiene no le resultaría difícil ocultarse, tomando en cuenta que no sabían quien era, tenían suposiciones muy cercanas a su verdadero rostro… Sin embargo… Viendo la feliz vida que llevaba Keith…

Era mejor no decir nada en lo absoluto.

* * *

Es verdad, lo vieron correr al interior de aquel callejón, y era obvio que ella misma no iba a permitirse perderlo de vista y terminar con su trabajo, no muy a lo lejos la siguieron Dan y Shun, poco después se encaminaron Keith y Ren, era obvio que ni Mira ni Marucho iban a acompañarlos.

Esos dos debiluchos de corazón no se permitirán dañar a esos inútiles que protegían como lo más importante en su vida.

Lo admitía.

Ella alguna vez había sido así, Fabia Sheen se había enamorado de su amigo y compañero Ren, mas la vida decidió que no debían estar juntos y los separo.

La distancia, el tiempo y las nuevas amistades. Contando incluso los problemas.

Finalmente Ren le aviso –aun considerándola su mejor amiga- su noviazgo con Marucho.

Solo lo felicito, no necesito decir o hacer algo más.

* * *

En un principio se peleo con Shun sobre si ir o no, al final ambos terminaron corriendo al notar que si no iban ellos perderían de vista a Fabia, y aquello no les convenía en lo mas mínimo. No mucho después de correr llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba ya peleando la de cabello azul, quien se encontraba perdiendo en un 2 contra 1.

Fue entonces que decidieron intervenir, no eran _"mejores amigos"_ pero solo con ser amigos era una razón mucho más que suficiente para protegerla y ayudarle.

De manera inmediata, en el momento en el que Kuroi Tenshi los vio llegar apresurados con la mera intención de meterse en la batalla, fue que le hizo una sella a su compañero para alejarse de ellos por un instante.

Por un momento pensó que ambos –Ángel y acompañante- se echarían a reír, mas sin embargo, solo se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia un edificio abandonado y ya en ruinas a punto de caerse o de ser derribado, ambos entraron corriendo y tanto el como su amado Shun, fueron capaces de darse cuenta de que era una invitación… Principalmente por el gesto que hizo Kuroi antes de entrar… El gesto de extender la mano como esperando que la tomaran, y no mucho después entrar de manera delicada y desinteresada al edificio.

* * *

Era estúpido.

Demasiado.

Si salían vivos de esta situación estaba seguro que seria porque no los quieren en el infierno –realmente entrar al cielo no es una opción-

A pesar de lo inverosímil que resultaba la situación en cierta forma, solo continuo corriendo, subió las escaleras que faltaban para llegar al piso deseado, se detuvo un momento al escuchar que los ruidos cesaban después de un fuerte golpe y el sonido de una de las paredes caerse sin previo aviso, debido a su ya de por si gastada estructura, tomando en cuenta el clima que debió de haber sufrido el edificio y abandono, sus ojos azules miran una grieta en la pared, a donde esta pegada la escalera, se niega a si mismo a mirar hacia abajo, queriendo olvidar que tanto el Ángel como el edificio eran peligrosos…

Uno por saber como matar sin importarle mucho.

Y el otro ya por viejo y desgastado.

Pensó detenidamente y preocupado

¿A quien le cayo encima la pared? ¿Se salvaron los dos?

Fue entonces que respiro profundamente, alzo la mirada antes de expulsar el aire que contenían sus pulmones y lo que miro realmente no le permitió dejar salir lo que tenían en sus pulmones, sus ojos azules se clavaron en la mascara con grietas que portaba aquella persona, escucho que grito "Juramento" solo para agarrarse a correr hacia arriba, con dirección a al azotea.

Solo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando escucho las pisadas de aquella persona, se acercó corriendo al umbral de la entrada de la habitación… Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par…

Vio escombros… Un charco de sangre… Y una única mano saliendo de allí…

Miro hacia arriba, y noto como el ángel continuaba corriendo sin ninguna herida… Tal vez uno que otro rasguño pero nada con mucha importancia… Y entonces lo supo, la primera y segunda bala debieron haber dado en la mascara y no a el… ¡Ahora era el momento!

Comenzó a correr, tomando en cuenta que ya era inútil intentar salvar a Fabia, vio entonces una luz no muy lejos y supuso entonces que era la ultima puerta de aquel edificio casi destruido.

Respiro, mas para calmarse que para calmar su respiración… De un momento a otro se asusto… Si seguía adelante, ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Descubriría la verdad? ¿Estaría feliz con lo que viera? ¿Estaba seguro de querer aquello? ¿Podría soportarlo…?

Kuroi Tenshi

¿No lo mataría?

Aun con dudas, sus pies se movieron de manera automática, sin temor, mas por necesidad y un mal presentimiento sobre aquello, de un momento a otro ya se encontraba mirando la espalda del ángel negro, quien miraba hacia abajo del edificio, Keith era incapaz de escuchar algo, solo lo veía todo en cámara lenta, principalmente cuando noto que Kuroi se daba la vuelta para encararlo.

* * *

El plan iba casi como lo planeado.

Sabia al igual que Isis que Fabia no estaría sola, así que debía de atraerlos a todos para evitar problemas no planeados, estuvieron un mes planeándolo, y se sintió culpable por los celos y preocupaciones –necesarias y ciertas- por el mayor de la familia Clay.

Pero aun no era el momento, aun no era necesario ni indispensable el revelarle su secreto a su novio, amante, pareja… Lo que sea que sean, cuando regrese deberá de hablar sobre eso con Keith…

Porque el regresaría.

Su plan comenzó bien, y continuaba bien. Tal y como se había planeado, Fabia fue quien lo siguió en un principio, así que la dirigió hacia un terreno baldío, cercano a un edificio que jamás se termino de construir y fue abandonado hacia unos 5 años, haciendo peligroso el echo de permanecer ahí adentro o cerca.

Tal y como iba el plan, Dan y Shun siguieron a Fabia, con el acaban de protegerla o ayudarle, debido a esta interrupción, ambos se decidieron a dirigirse hacia el edificio abandonado, no era necesario entrar, ya que había bombas en las cercanías que podía activar con un control remoto a la lejanía, incluso a 30 metros de distancia… Sin embargo… Keith estaba entre ellos… Keith… Su amado… La persona que le ah demostrado que es capaz de amar y ser amado…

Plan B…

Entraron al edificio y no mucho después los siguieron, Lync había pensado que el rubio se quedaría con su hermana… Pero no fue así… Fue entonces que comenzó el plan B, Lync e Isis se separaron una vez adentro, el de cabellos rosas subiría hasta casi el ultimo piso, donde el lugar era aun mas peligroso y el porcentaje de que una pared se quebrara y cayera era mas elevado que en los pisos inferiores.

Isis tomo parte en el plan distrayendo y llevándose a Shun y Ren, que habían sido los primeros en seguirlos en aquel edificio, no mucho después Keith, Fabia y Dan también entraron, Keith y Dan fueron en dirección a donde habían escuchado gritos por parte de Shun, mientras Fabia fue atraída por el Ángel negro, que sin duda alguna esperaba su llegada.

Lync Volan siempre había pensado que traer una mascara era algo estúpido, pero al ver que esta detuvo ambas balas… Ya no le pareció tan estúpido. Su pelea contra Fabia se había alargado mucho mas de lo que deseaba y con el problema de su mascara agrieta era mejor deshacerse de ella de inmediato… Un empujón hacia la pared y una fuerte patada a la misma.

El de cabellos rosas estaba seguro de que ella no sobrevivió, seguridad que fue más confirmada al momento de tocar su brazo y no sentir ya pulso… Poco después noto la sangre y sonrió aun más. Decidió que era momento ya de salir de aquel edificio y hacerlo estallar después de verificar que su rubio amado hubiese logrado huir.

Pero…

En ningún momento espero encontrárselo en las escaleras, pensó en retroceder un poco pero se detuvo al instante, grito _"Juramento"_ con la esperanza de que Isis lo escuchara y saliera de ahí, aprovechando el estupor del rubio, corrió hacia su única salida en aquel lugar.

La azotea.

Los primero que hizo –antes de saltar y bajar con sus alas improvisadas- fue verificar que Isis ya se encontrara afuera y lejos, vio como Hydron saltaba –cerca de su auto y con Isis- razón que le hizo suspirar de tranquilidad y le dio la seguridad de bajar de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo… Sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, una mirada dirigida a la misma… O mejor dicho a el… lentamente se giro, intentando pensar que no, no era Keith…

_-"Mierda"-_ pensó Lync al darse cuenta de la realidad

Ambos se miraron por unos momentos, Lync miraba directamente a los ojos del rubio, mientras el mantenía la mirada en la mascara que portaba el Ángel negro, entonces noto un asombroso detalle… No era alto… Esa estatura… Esa…. Es… Est…

Un ruido de una grieta acabándose de romper llego a sus oídos, y el ángel negro cerro los ojos, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba.

La mascara se partió en dos, y ambas mitades cayeron al suelo, no mucho después, el ángel se quito lo que traía en la cabeza, dejando ver sus rosa cabellera y abriendo los ojos… Mirando fijamente al rubio y retrocediendo unos pasos, listo para saltar.

"_¡Keith! ¡Te amo!"_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.**  
_

* * *

"_¡Keith! ¡Te amo!"_

Sus ojos se abrieron casi en su totalidad. Miro a su alrededor, intentando verificar el lugar donde se encontraba, toco las sabanas blancas donde se encontraba descansando… Y entonces sintió como algo pesado se encontraba sobre las mismas.

Uso una de sus manos para tomar un pequeño control para poder manipular la cama y sentarse para sentirse un poco más cómodo.

Miro de nuevo hacia la persona que dormía incómodamente sobre la cama, en espera de que despertara obviamente.

Comenzó entonces a intentar recordar lo que había sucedido días antes… Pero nada, no podía recordar, era como si su subconsciente le estuviese escondiendo algo realmente importante pero no sabia que es lo que era con exactitud, lo único que era capaz de sentir era el dolor que tenía en la nuca, dolor de uno o varios golpes recibidos, cosa que dicen los doctores ah ocasionado su amnesia.

Mira con odio a la persona recostada al lado de la cama _"Volan Lync"..._ No lo odia, eso es seguro… Sin embargo… Hay algo… Siente como si su conejito ya no fuese un conejo real y simplemente estuviese ahí para matarlo mientras duerme.

Keith Clay niega con la cabeza y prefiere alejar su vista de Lync, en cambio, nota algo que no había visto en aquella habitación, a lado derecho dormía Lync mientras que a su lado izquierdo había una pequeña mesita con una jeringa… Toma la jeringa que yace llena hasta el tope con alguna sustancia conocida mas no reconocida por Keith… Lee las letras en grande –y negras- que esta posee…

-¿Arsénico?- **(1)**

Miro a Lync… Y después volvió a dirigir su vista hacia la jeringa… Volvió a mirar a Lync y entonces su vista se clavo en el brazo descubierto que este tenía, donde se podía apreciar fácilmente una vena.

Tomo la jeringa de manera correcta y en camino su mano desocupada hacia el de cabellos rosas, mas exactamente hacia su brazo… Estuvo a punto de tocarlo al igual que estuvo a punto de que la aguja casi tocara la piel del pequeño.

Pero se detuvo.

No fue capaz… Lo amaba tanto.

Suspiro cansado mientras se resignaba y se acostaba de nuevo para recargarse… Pero entonces una mano lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?-

-…- Keith solo se quedo callado ante la pregunta- No entiendo… ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

-…- Lync se quedo callado un instante, y tomo la jeringa a la cual con cuidado le quito la aguja, luego el liquido y finalmente la tiro a la basura- Entonces… Es como dicen los doctores, ¿No?... Tú, ¿No recuerdas nada de aquel día?

El de cabellos rubios supo que se estaba perdiendo de algo muy importante en su vida, mas sin embargo le era totalmente imposible recordar, siempre que estaba a punto de hacerlo su cabeza le dolía demasiado, peor que una jaqueca, lo peor de todo es que se estaba empezando a hacer consciente de que tenia pesadillas con aquello… Y aun así no recordaba nada… Claro, excepto un detalle que si supo desde que abrió los ojos.

La mano muerta de Fabia Sheen, cuyo funeral fue en otro país debido al pedido de su hermana mayor.

-Lync… Aquel día…-Comenzaba a pensar el rubio, sin mirar al de cabellos rosados- ¿Dónde estabas?

-…-No sabia que decir, se debatió entre decirle la verdad o una mentira… Mentira que todos los demás ya sabían- Keith… De… Debo decirte… Algo muy importante.

El rubio alzo la vista y noto como la persona a su lado se negó a verlo a los ojos

-¿Si?-

-Lo que pasa… Es… Es… Y… Yo…-

No sabía cómo, por primera vez en su existencia, Lync Volan era incapaz de decirle a una persona la realidad de las cosas… Bueno, no era una persona común y corriente… Era la persona a la que amaba… Y estaba totalmente seguro y consciente de que no debería decirle ¡Pero aun así!

-Keith...-

-¡Hermano!-

Ambas personas saltaron de donde se encontraba, Keith se giró hacia donde había venido la voz de su hermana menor y le miro con duda reflejada en sus ojos azules, mientras Lync Volan yacía de pie al lado de la cama, incapaz de mirara a los ojos a la hermana menor de Keith, quien, junto a los demás, no era capaz de llevarse ya bien… Y no tenía otra opción más que hacerse el desentendido.

-Oh… Mira…- decía Lync un poco nervioso, sintiendo como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo, pidiendo su atención a gritos.

-Lync… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ferozmente la menor de los Clay, totalmente enfadada por la invasión ajena

-Yo… Yo solo…-

Iba a decir "Vine a ver a mi novio", pero si ya de por si la confianza que antes tenia el menor se había ido al demonio… Sintiendo aparte la mirada de Keith clavada en el y con los amigos del mayor a punto de llegar… Solo pudo disculparse y salir de ahí casi corriendo, mirando el piso, sin ver a nadie mas que a si mismo reflejado en el azulejo, esquivando a cualquiera…

-¡Keith!-

El rubio escucho el grito preocupado de varias personas, de un momento a otro sus amigos entraron a la habitación, cada uno con la mirada de preocupación. Todos miraron la habitación, mientras Mira y Ace se encargaban de verificar que el mayor de los Clay continuara vivo y sin ningún veneno o algo similar en su sistema… Pero al parecer todo estaba bien.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto Keith al ver que todos ya se encontraban mas tranquilos después de escanear la habitación casi por completo.- ¿Por qué le hicieron eso a mi novio?

Dan, Shun, Marucho, Ren, Mira y Ace, miraron con sorpresa a Keith, sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas y pensaron inmediatamente que se estaban volviendo locos, mas sin embargo, el primero en darse cuenta de la realidad fue Ren. El hermano mayor de Mira había estado inconsciente por casi mas de una semana, hasta ahora le había dicho lo único que sabían, sobre que Lync Volan –para ellos- era un posible sospechoso ante el hecho de ser el ángel negro… Estaban totalmente conscientes sobre el hecho de que al parecer Keith Clay lo había olvidado… Y aun así, había algo más, estaban totalmente seguros de que Keith había sido capaz de ver la identidad del ángel… ¡Pero no lo recordaba!... Y ese era un problema.

-Y si es Kuroi Tenshi ¿Qué? ¿Hay algún problema con ello?- intento defender a su conejo, sospechaba que tal vez eso era lo que le quería decir… ¡Pero sospecharlo no era suficiente! Tenía que oírlo de su boca… Y verlo con sus ojos- No me importa incluso si me asesina, es mi novio y lo pienso proteger

No sabia que es lo que decía, pero estaba totalmente seguro que el sentimiento del "Amor" si sabia que significaban para el, y muy en el fondo de su alma… Se sintió bien, de pocas veces en su vida sintió que al fin hacia algo que para el tenia sentido.

-¡Pero hermano! ¡Te pudo haber asesinado!- exclamo molesta y sorprendida Mira, no podía creer que su hermano era capaz de decir aquello.

-Pero sigo aquí- hizo ver Keith- No se cuanto tiempo estuvo el aquí, pero sigo aquí, no me asesino mientras yo dormía, más bien, él incluso se quedó dormido a mi lado… ¿Qué otra prueba necesitan?

Los presentes guardaron sus comentarios que eran ya inútiles en aquel momento, estaban totalmente seguros que no importaba cuanto intentaran, el rubio teñido no iba a ceder a su palabra y sabían de antemano que aquello que dijo era cierto, ni ellos mismos sabían cuando Lync había sido capaz de entrar a la habitación y quedarse ahí… Debió de haber sido hace ya más de 10 horas… Y Keith seguía vivo… Entonces, ¿Dónde estaba el problema?

-.-

-¿Qué jodidos quieres?-exclamo molesto Lync mientras contestaba el celular-Maldita sea, ¿No sabes marcar cuando no haya ningún problema?

-Amm… ¿No?- contesto Shadow al otro lado del auricular- En fin, ese no es el caso, mas bien, el caso es otro

-No me importa estar bajo su sospecha, mas bien, es algo estúpido estarlo ya que no tienen pruebas- decía Lync mientras se recargaba en un árbol demasiado cercano

-Amm… No, tampoco es eso-

-¿Entonces?-

-.-

-¡Corre!-

Maldita sea, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando por cualquier cosa… Ahora no sabía qué hacer, lo único que hacía era intentar pelear contra aquella persona que por alguna razón intentaba matarlo… Para su mala suerte lo entreno tan bien que el intentar matarlo resultaba ser totalmente inútil.

-¡Lync!-

Debajo del edificio de donde se encontraban peleando, Lync Volan logro notar el auto de Hydron donde los estaba esperando a Isis y a él.

Ambas personas se miraron entre ellos, mas sin embargo el de cabello blanco no tuvo que pensarlo tanto cuando fue empujado por Lync hacia el auto que en el techo tenía un colchón, donde cayó Isis con mucha suerte.

-¡Oye!-

-Así que no huiras- Neo miro al niño frente a él, quien se preparó para seguir peleando-Veo que eres más valiente que tu madre

Lync le miro extrañado… ¿Qué tenía que ver su madre en eso?.. Oh más bien… ¿Por qué conocía a su madre? Si nunca le había hablados sobre ella… ¿Por qué ahora la había nombrado?

-Bueno, bueno, déjame contarte algo muy interesante… Volan Lync…-

Neo sonrió casi de manera enferma.

* * *

**Aclaraciones De La Autora:**

**1.- El arsénico es un elemento químico presente en la naturaleza, es considerado como uno de los más tóxicos que existen.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro y con mero fin de entretenimiento publico y personal.**

* * *

Eran aproximadamente casi las 5 de la madrugada, y aun continuaba despierto con la vaga esperanza de que Lync Volan contestara en su casa o en el celular, no recordaba cuantos mensajes en el buzon de entrada habia dejado, mucho menos sabia cuantos mensajes de texto le habia mandado.

Pero seguía ahí.

Esperando una respuesta, lo que sea.

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que habia sido dado de alta, mas sin embargo aun no podia asistir a clases debido a su condición, aunque para su suerte los médicos ya le habían avisado que podría regresar a sus estudios apartir de 2 semanas, y solo faltaba una semana para volver a clases… Lo que le preocupaba, era su novio.

Desde que se habia ido del hospital no lo habia vuelto a ver, fue como si su presencia se hubiese esfumado de un instante a otro, aun cuando le pregunto a sus amigos y hermana, ellos simplemente comentaron que no lo habían visto, o que simplemente no le habían prestado atención.

Su único consuelo fue un dia… Exactamente unos dias… El viernes para ser mas exactos, se encontró con aquel que recordaba una vez Lync le habia dicho que era su amigo, ese tal Isis, al principio decidio no hacer ningún comentario al parecer ambos estaban esperando a una persona aquella tarde en el parque donde Lync y el solian pasear, por una extraña razón checo sus mensajes… Nada nuevo…

Suspiro en tristeza llamando la atención de aquel joven

* * *

Jamas se habia sentido de manera mas miserable como aquel dia, su maestro, aquella persona que habia sido como su padre durante aquellos años de su vida…

Le traiciono.

Al parecer los experimentos del profesor Clay estaban llegando a su punto final, donde todo dejaría de ser un experimento y pasaría a ser algo de la vida real. Su maestro, Neo, habia demostrado sus verdaderos planes, le habia revelado la muerte de sus padres… Le revelo el incendio del orfanato que no habia sido un accidente.

Lync Volan seguía sin saber para quien trabaja… Pero si de algo estaba totalmente seguro era que protegería a Keith, Hydron e Isis cueste lo que cueste… Trabajar para Zenoheld no era difícil o al menos no para el que crecio obedeciéndole y cosas asi. Mas sin embargo, por culpa de el y su ¿Tio? Sus probablemente amados padres ya no contaban con vida en este mundo.

¡Maldicion!

No podia acercarse a Keith, realmente hacer eso le costaría el cuello a los dos… Oh a Keith al menos… No, no lo involucraría, aun cuando escuchara todos los mensajes en su correo de voz, o los de texto, no lo arriesgaría… Era la primera persona a la que amaba y no deseaba verle morir frente a sus ojos.

Suspiro cansado mientras su celular seguía marcando un numero en el cual siempre le decían lo mismo "El numero que usted marco ya no esta disponible, se encuentra fuera de servicio o apagado"

Bien, cuando uno piensa que nada podría ir peor es obvio que empeora… Hydron e Isis estaban desaparecidos.

* * *

-¡Keith!-exclamo Mira mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación perteneciente a su hermano-¿Keith?

La joven de cabellos anaranjados pego su oído a la puerta para intentar captar un sonido, lo que fuera que escuchara, le daba lo mismo… Mas sin embargo no escucho nada… Giro el pomo de la puerta… Y nada.

-¿¡Keith¡? ¡Keith!-

Las únicas 2 sirvientas de la casa –y el chofer- se asomaron hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones, viendo como Mira intentaba abrir la puerta casi de una forma desesperada, de un momento a otro entraron en acción abriendo la puerta con una llave extra, aunque fue mas que obvio que encontrar aquella llave fue de lo mas difícil tomando en cuenta que tenían prisa.

Una vez abierta, la habitación revelo lo obvio.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo Mira al notar la habitación vacia, saliendo de inmediato para encontrar a su hermano.

* * *

Camino un poco mas rápido, debía ya de estar cerca de aquel bloque de edificios donde vivía Lync… Tambien conocido como un departamento que contaba con 3 pisos… Obviamente el de cabello rosa vivía en el ultimo, una bonita vista aun con su pequeño tamaño.

Metio las manos en los bolsillos y de ser posible apresuro el paso, no perdia nada con ir nuevamente a la casa del mas pequeño, ya lo habia echo en situaciones anteriores y aunque nadie le abriera el ama de llaves aseguraba haber visto entrar y salir al de cabellos rosas, el horario –según ella- era salteado y jamas concordaban las horas de llegada con las horas de haber salido e incluso aseguraba que era poco probable verlo salir o verlo entrar.

Esto alzo las sospechas de Keith, estaba desesperado –aunque no se le notara en lo mas minimo- sentía un miedo que le calaba en los huesos y le hacia dudar de su propia vida… ¿Por qué Lync le estaba evadiendo? ¿Qué sucedió aquel dia que el edificio exploto? ¿Qué lo ocasiono? ¿Cómo sobrevivio?... ¿Por qué su conejito le evadia?

Se permitio suspirar, cansado y derrotado, miro el techo de aquel lugar y poco después poso su mirada en la puerta que tenia frente a sus ojos… Suspiro de nuevo y se aventuro a tocar la puerta blanca de madera, aunque… Justo antes de que poder tocarla… Se abrió de repente.

* * *

Corria lo mas rápido que le daban sus piernas, se acomodo a Hydron en la espalda por solo segundos y no tardo mucho en continuar con su camino mientras seguía corriendo, ¡Bonito momento para olvidar donde vivía Lync!

Maldita sea, ahora no solo iban a ir en contra de ellos 2, ahora también resultaba que iban detrás de Hydron, lo mas probable es que aquello fuera para sobornar a Zenoheld y obligarle a cosas que se ah de haber estado negando a hacer, como un ejemplo: seguir dándole dinero al Profesor Clay.

-¿Isis?-

El de cabellos blancos miro de reojo a la persona que se encontraba cargando, no se detuvo en ningún momento y se sintió mas tranquilo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- soñoliento, y cansado, Hydron Vestal intentaba recordar que es lo que habia pasado, sintiendo algo liquido en su cabeza.

-Tu tranquilo, ya casi llegamos a casa de Lync y ahí estaremos bien, mientras tanto tu solo descansa…- fue lo único que respondio Isis, mas para tranquilizarse a si mismo que al mismo Hydron.

-Pero… ¿Qué paso?- insistió el rubio.

-Tu mejor duerme otro rato-

Hydron solo se acomodo un poco en la espalda de Isis, sabia que cuando el se ponía serio no se podia hacer otra cosa mas que obedecer, el de cabellos blancos podría ser un algodón de azúcar cuando quería o estaba de buen humor –se rio- pero era mejor no despertar a la bestia que llevaba dentro.


	19. Fin De Primera Parte

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro y con mero fin de entretenimiento publico y personal.**

* * *

Isis miro al rubio que se encontraba sentado en la sala, recordaba haberlo visto hace ya un tiempo en un parque donde había ido a esperar a Hydron… Podía notar fácilmente que se encontraba preocupado y que no lograba entender la situación en lo más mínimo, más no podía culparlo, nadie le había dicho nada ni mucho menos explicarle, solo lo tenían ahí… Esperando…

* * *

**[Media hora atrás más o menos]**

Keith Clay camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta del apartamento que le pertenecía al menor, o al menos donde se encontraba viviendo… Suspiro antes de armarse de valor para tocar la puerta en espera de que el menor se encuentre en casa… Sin embargo, su plan se vio interrumpido justamente cuando vio como el amigo de Lync y un chico rubio –aparentemente herido en la cabeza- se acercaba a su misma dirección.

De igual forma, y de manera improvisada, Lync Volan abrió la puerta.

Silencio.

Fue lo que domino el momento en el que el niño de cabellos rosas abrió la puerta, más sin embargo, ni una palabra fue articulada cuando se escucharon balazos a lo lejos.

Las 3 personas fueron obligadas a entrar al apartemente mientras el más pequeño cerraba con seguro y salía corriendo mientras les decía un "No salgan"

* * *

**[Actualmente]**

-Amm… Buenas tardes-decía Isis mientras se acercaba al rubio y extendía su mano- Mucho gusto… Amm… So… Soy…

-Eres Isis, ¿Cierto?-pregunto Keith mirando al de cabellos blancos

-Sí, ¿Tú eres Keith?-

El rubio de cabellos en punta asintió mientras extendía su mano hacia el de cabellos blancos que intentaba hacerle plática- Un gusto

-Lo mismo digo-

No tardó mucho en hacerse aparecer el silencio nuevamente mientras Isis pasaba a tomar haciendo frente a él, ninguno de los dos dijo nada en ningún momento, sin saber cómo entablar una conversación entre ellos.

-Y… Ese chico…-empezaba a decir Keith, esperando sacarle plática mientras esperaban a Lync

-¡Ah! Es… Un amigo…-respondió Isis de manera inmediata, mirando el suelo sin saber si dar más explicaciones o no

-Oh… Me es familiar-decía Keith, intentando hacer memoria- Creo haberlo visto antes…

Isis solo se quedó callado ante aquellas palabras, sabía de antemano que más de una persona debía de reconocer a Hydron Vestal, después de todo su padre lo había presentado ante el público, dando a conocer a su único hijo cuyo parecido era más cercano a su madre que a su padre.

-Si… Se llama Hydron…- menciono Isis en un susurro apagado, con la esperanza de que no lo escuche.

-¿Hydron Vestal?-dudo el mismo Keith en decir su propia oración, mas pregunta que afirmación.

-Si…-

El silencio y la sorpresa en Keith se hicieron presentes, no tenía la más mínima idea de que Lync estaba –probablemente- involucrado con la familia Vestal, aunque si el mismo Lync conocía Hydron Vestal, que era hijo de Zenoheld vestal para el cual su padre trabajaba… ¡¿Lync conocía a su padre?!

Entonces… Entonces era probable que Lync…

La puerta se abrió abruptamente mientras el de cabellos rosas abría la puerta de manera inmediata, era extraño… Era extraño ver que Lync se encontraba totalmente limpio para tal vez salir a matar gente.

-Isis-

De manera directa y sin siquiera dejar pasar más tiempo, Lync Volan decidió correr a Isis de la sala… Necesitaba hablar con Keith, explicarle todo, rogarle tal vez…

-¿Podrías retirarte?-

* * *

Se adentró en los callejones rápidamente, nadie debía de verlos en ese momento, sería su muerte si los veían tan solo a uno de ellos, aunque debía de admitir que se encontraba feliz de que solo fueran 2 los que se encontraban cumpliendo aquella "Misión"

Suspiro mientras miraba atrás, Isis le hizo una seña de que todo estaba bien, entonces sonrió y siguió avanzando, no tenían tiempo que perder… Ayer… Ayer se había encargado de explicarle todo a Keith, de pedir su perdón y pedirle también que le entendiera… Y lo hizo, Keith entendió el peligro que corría, tanto afuera como en manos de su propio novio… Aunque… Lo bueno había sido que su novio prometió no estar en su contra.

Después de haber hecho unas llamadas, y ponerse al tanto de la traición… Pusieron una nueva misión en acción, una misión que en ese momento se encontraban realizando.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿No han encontrado a tu hermano?-pregunto Ace, mirando a Mira y tomando su mano.-

-No… Nadie lo ha visto…-Respondió la hermana menor de Keith Clay

-No crees que…-

De manera improvisada y causando caos absoluto, Lync Volan, vestido de Kuroi Tenía, entro por la ventana de la casa de los Clays y se dirigió de manera inmediata hacia Mira Clay.

Paso 1.- Raptar a Mira.

* * *

-¡Mira!-

Exclamo Ace al ver como su novia era secuestrada, y el, por ser entretenido por el cómplice del ángel negro, no era capaz de darle alcance ni mucho menos seguirla… No paso mucho hasta que quedó inconsciente.

Paso final.- Irse del país.-

* * *

No había más opciones, si se quedaban en algún momento Hydron seria secuestrado y tanto Keith como Lync serian asesinados.

-¡Hay que darnos prisa!-

Exclamo Lync mientras se subía rápidamente al auto con Mira inconsciente, no mucho después, Isis también llego.

-¡Vámonos Keith!- Fue el turno de hablar de Hydron

El plan era simple. Lync e Isis irían a casa de los Clays para llevarse a Mira, después, se reunirían con Keith y Hydron en un auto, listos para irse del país y mantenerse ocultos en algún otro lugar, de ser necesario, también en otra parte del mundo.

-Ace los odiara- dijo Keith con el auto ya encendido pero sin arrancar.

-Que me busque para matarme si quiere, no es como si pudiera hacerlo-

El rubio de ojos azules sonrió mientras aceleraba el auto y se encargaba de sacarlos de la ciudad, no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante… Pero de algo estaba seguro…

Esto no había terminado.


End file.
